


The Lioness' Song

by Kelticmoon



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: Sam Weiss spends Christmas with James and his parents.  Can Sam stay true to herself while trying to meet Olivia's impossible standards or will Olivia's scheming cause her and James to break up?(This story is a multi-chapter Christmas fic centered around my MC Sam’s backstory.  This takes place during The Junior in the middle of all the Alpha bs.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting this fic by saying, I actually like Olivia Ashton very much. She just makes the perfect bad guy here.

~Dec. 20~

There are butterflies in Sam’s stomach as she and James drive down a tree lined dirt road one late afternoon in December. She’s traveling to New York to spend the Christmas holidays with James’ family this winter break. James’ parents are throwing an annual Christmas party and James invited her as his date. In addition, they're spending a few days at his parents' vineyard in Roxbury beforehand.

While Sam is excited about the party, she’s also more than a little nervous to be spending a week with James’ parents.

As if sensing her thoughts, James takes her hand into his and gives it a squeeze.

“Don’t worry,” he reassures. “They already love you based on the times you’ve met before.”

“That’s why I’m nervous,” Sam admits. “We’ve only met a handful of times and they weren’t for very long. What if they get to know the real me and decide they don’t like me? What if I do something wrong like use the wrong fork? What if they decide I’m not good enough for you?”

“Hey!” James says, cutting across her chain of thought as he pulls her hand to his lips while keeping his eyes on the road.

“First of all, my parents may be pretentious but they aren’t THAT pretentious,” James tells her. “Second of all, since when do you care what other people think of you?”

“…”

Sam looks out the window.

“Sam, look at me,” James says as he catches her chin to gently guide it back to look at him. “Just be yourself. If who you are isn’t good enough for them, then that’s their problem. I love you just the way you are; fire, claws, and everything that comes with it.”

Sam smiles back at him genuinely.

“You’re right,” she admits as they pull up to his parents’ vineyard.

Sam pulls her faded green hooded coat tighter around herself as James holds the car door open for her.

“Such a gentleman,” Sam teases.

When they step inside, James’ parents are there to greet them. They both hug James before turning to Sam.

“Sam, how lovely to see you again,” his mother greets her warmly.

“Likewise Mrs. Ashton,” Sam says genuinely.

“I’ve been so looking forward to getting to know you better,” Mrs. Ashton asks.

“We both have,” Mr. Ashton adds. “James speaks very highly of you.”

“We’ll have the staff bring up your belongings. Why don’t you join us in the parlor for tea?” Mrs. Ashton suggests.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam says politely.

“So tell us, Sam,” Mr. Ashton starts as they get settled in the parlor. “What does your father do for a living?”

“He’s an accountant for a business firm; a good one so I’m told,” Sam tells him.

“And your mother, what does she do?” Mrs. Ashton asks.

“She gives piano lessons out of our house these days,” Sam answers.

“My mother played the piano as well,” Mrs. Ashton says approvingly. She then frowns. “Are they alright with us having you for Christmas?”

"I wouldn't be here if they weren't," Sam tells them plainly before taking a sip of her tea to decide how best to explain. “My family doesn’t really celebrate Christmas exactly. My family's Hindu.”

It’s clear from their reactions that neither of them were expecting that answer.

“We had no idea your parents were Hindu,” Mrs. Ashton remarks.

“I’m Hindu as well while we’re on the subject,” Sam says nonchalantly as she sips her tea, ignoring the incredulous expression on Mrs. Ashton’s face.

“James tells us your family has an annual ugly Christmas sweater party,” Mr. Ashton says inquisitively.

“Just because we don’t celebrate Christmas doesn’t mean we don’t like the festivities. Who doesn’t love a party?!” Sam tells him matter-of-factually. “The bottom line is, while we do enjoy and respect the holiday, Christmas isn’t a big deal in my family. So it’s not a big deal that I’m not spending it with my parents. Besides, my dad mentioned something about taking mom to Lake Ontario for the holiday.”

“Pardon our bluntness but…” Mrs. Ashton asks.

“I don’t look like someone of Indian descent?” Sam guesses gently. “I’m guessing James didn’t tell you then.”

“I wanted them to hear it from you,” James tells her honestly.

“I was adopted,” Sam tells them. “So was my brother in fact.”

“You have a brother?” Mrs. Ashton asks, clearly looking for a different subject.

“I do. His name is Felix, he’s a year younger than me. He passed away a few years back.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Mr. Ashton tells her genuinely.

“It’s alright,” Sam tells them with a smile. "If I can be blunt myself, Felix was ready to go."

“Doesn’t that mean he was your brother?” Mrs. Ashton corrects.

“He’s still my brother, Mrs. Ashton,” Sam tells her politely. “Him being dead doesn’t make him any less my brother.”

“You sound like you were pretty close,” Mr. Ashton says sympathetically.

“We were,” Sam confirms with a sigh. “Felix and I actually met in foster care. We’d both been placed in the same group home together and we quickly became inseparable. We were a family long before we got adopted; the adoption just made it official.”

“So when you were adopted, they adopted him as well?” Mr. Ashton guesses.

Sam smiles wider.

“Actually it was the other way around,” Sam tells them honestly. “Felix was the one our parents were looking to adopt, but when they saw how close we were, they fostered me until they could adopt me as well.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you with us,” Mrs. Ashton tells her abruptly as they finish their tea. “We’ll let you and James settle in a bit before dinner. The staff should have brought up your things for you.”

“Thanks,” Sam says as she and James leave.

“I wish I had a camera when you told my parents that your family is Hindu,” James whispers gleefully as he leads her up the stairs. “The look on my mother’s face was priceless.”

“I thought I saw you hiding a smile behind your tea cup,” Sam teases him. “I’m glad one of us enjoyed that conversation, because it was hella awkward for me. Gods, your mom looked so scandalized.”

“I’m surprised you told her you were Hindu as well,” James tells her honestly.

“Hey if she’s going to judge my family for their faith, she might as well judge me too,” Sam tells him as they reach her room. “When’s dinner?”

“In an hour and a half,” James tells her as he pulls her close.

“Any dress code I should know about?” Sam asks as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“Basically nothing that’s dirty or has holes in it,” he tells her before kissing her softly. “Also, no jeans.”

“Well damn, there went my whole wardrobe,” Sam quips, making James laugh. “I’ll see what I can find.”

The rest of the night is both uneventful and very dull as she eats dinner with them while Mr. and Mrs. Ashton talk about Mr. Ashton's business deals. After dessert, Sam goes upstairs to change and go to bed.

There’s a knock at the door of her room before James comes in.

“Nighttime cuddles?” Sam guesses, as James walks over to her bed.

“Yep,” he says as he climbs into bed next to her and quickly pulls her into his arms.

“I wouldn’t mind doing this every night I’m here,” Sam admits as she settles with her head against his chest.

“Well, I’ll have to arrange that, won’t I?” James tells her as he kisses her hair.

“Are meals always like that?” Sam asks him.

“Stuffy and dull?” James clarifies.

Sam nods.

“No,” James says. “Sometimes it’s just me eating alone.”

“That’s awful!” Sam tells him.

“That’s just how it is with my parents,” James shrugs. “Now, you should get some rest.”

~Dec. 21~

The following morning she and James eat breakfast alone before James takes her out to the stables for some winter riding.

“Hey Ezra,” Sam says greeting the stallion with a carrot. Ezra whinnies in response before enthusiastically eating the carrot. They quickly mount up and go riding. They stop when they reach a hill in a meadow with a bench beside a brook. They turn their horses loose and sit on the bench together. Snow covers the ground around them and all the trees that aren't evergreens are bare. Every so often an evergreen tree with a dusting of snow on its branches sticks out of the forest. There’s a calm stillness in the air as they watch the horses graze.

“I can’t get over how beautiful it is here,” Sam tells James in wonder as she leans back in his arms. “It looks like a Christmas card.”

“Now you know why I love it out here so much,” James tells her. “I love living in the city, but I also would love living somewhere where I have a view like this.” He nuzzles her before whispering in her ear, “It’s romantic…”

Sam smiles up at him and kisses him before standing up and starting to make a snowman.

James smiles and quickly joins her.

Sam randomly throws a snowball at him as they finish.

“Hey!”

Sam giggles as she throws another at him.

“Oh its on!” James says, he takes a menacing step toward her as he throws one back.

A snowball fight breaks out; both of them laughing hysterically, ducking in and around trees.

James catches her around the waist as she runs by and they both tumble over into the snow; Sam landing on top of James.

James caresses her face as he looks up at her with a smile. He gently pulls her down until their lips meet in a deep kiss. Sam smiles down at him as they pull away.

“We should head back,” she suggests as she sits up. “It’s almost lunch time and I’m getting hungry.”

“Say no more,” James says.

He stands up and helps her to her feet. They mount up and head back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

~still Dec 21~

Sam quickly changes into a red dress with a black sweater and black leggings. After lunch, Sam is exploring the house trying to find James when she rounds a corner and bumps right into a member of the house staff, spilling the entire basket of laundry she was carrying all over the floor.

“Sorry, miss,” the young woman says as she frantically starts picking up the spilled laundry.

“The fault is mine. Here let me help you,” Sam says as she immediately helps gather up the laundry.

“No please miss,” the woman says with a halting speech pattern.

“It’s Sam," she introduces, "and nonsense! I helped spill the laundry, so it’s only fair that I help pick them up.”

Sam throws the last of the laundry into the basket and picks up the basket.

“There! Now where’s the laundry room?”

“Not necessary, Miss Sam,” the woman says in near tears as she tries to take the basket from Sam.

“Why not, the clothes need to be rewashed, don’t they?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow as she keeps it away from her.

“Yes, but…”

“But nothing…” Sam insists gently. “My mom always says, “If you help make the mess, help clean the mess”. I made you have to rewash these so it’s only fair that I help rewash them. Now where’s that laundry room?”

“Downstairs in basement,” she says, her gray eyes darting around nervously as she finally gives in. “There is service elevator, Miss Sam.”

“Just Sam is fine,” Sam tells her as she follows the woman to the service elevator. “What’s your name anyway?”

“Inger…”

Inger leads Sam into the basement where there’s a massive laundry room with several rows of washers and dryers. Sam immediately walks over to one of the empty washers and starts loading the clothes into it.

“So Inger, how long have you worked for the Ashtons?” Sam asks.

“Inger live here since James was toddler. Inger 14 at time,” Inger tells her, her blonde hair falling in her face as she sets the washer. “Mama was nanny, now Mama cooks. Henrik play with James sometimes.”

“But not you?” Sam asks.

“Inger older. Inger like helping Mama. Inger like cleaning. Inger not good at much else.”

Sam nods acceptingly.

“Not everyone can be a doctor or a lawyer. 'A living is a living,' my Dad’s always saying. If this is the kind of work you enjoy and you’re good at doing it, more power to you. As long as the Ashtons treat you right.”

“Mr. Ashton good to Inger and Mama,” Inger says. “Mr. Ashton insist Inger work on staff when Inger old enough. Inger even earn enough to move if wished.”

“But you don’t want to?” Sam guesses acceptingly.

Inger smiles sweetly at Sam.

Sam and Inger start talking about random topics while the laundry washes and dries. By the time the laundry finishes, she and Inger are fast friends.

“There you are Sam,” James says as she and Inger are emptying the laundry from the drier into the basket once more. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Hey James,” Sam says. “Just helping Inger rewash the laundry I accidentally ruined for her.”

“You didn’t have to do that Sam,” James says.

“Inger tell her not to,” Inger states frantically.

“It’s true, she did tell me not to,” Sam confirms. “But I’m the reason she had to rewash them in the first place, so I insisted.”

“I expected no less from you,” James says adoringly as he kisses Sam. “How much more are you going to help her?”

“As far as the second floor hallway where I ran into her,” Sam insists as Inger lifts the laundry basket and carries it to the service elevator.

Once they get upstairs, Sam turns to Inger.

“There you go. All fixed.”

Inger smiles as she walks off to put the laundry away again.

“You really amaze me, you know that?” James says as he and Sam head for the stairs.

“I do?” Sam asks in confusion.

“My parents’ guests rarely even acknowledge the house staff,” James states. “Let alone Inger.”

“Their loss. Inger’s a treasure,” Sam states with a shrug.

Sam and James run into James’ parents at the top of the stairs looking like they’re about to go swimming.

“We were hoping we’d run into you two,” Mrs. Ashton says.

“You two should join us in the pool,” Mr. Ashton suggests.

“You brought a bathing suit like I suggested, right?” James asks her.

“Yeah, but isn’t it a little cold to be swimming?” Sam asks sounding confused.

“Our pool is inside, dear,” Mrs. Ashton informs her.

“That makes sense,” Sam says with an accepting nod. “Sounds like fun!”

“I’ll show you where it is when you finish changing,” James says as he heads back to his room to change.

“Oh and Sam,” Mrs. Ashton says. “Do try to wear something… decent.”

Sam turns back to James’ mother to see if she heard that correctly. She can tell by the look in Mrs. Ashton’s eyes as she heads downstairs that Sam had. She looks at James to see if he heard that, and it’s clear he hadn’t.

She doesn't see that Mr. Ashton did.

When she brings it up after they change, James doesn’t seem surprised.

“I did say my mom might try and intimidate you,” James says apologetically. “For what it’s worth; good job keeping your temper in check.”

“Thanks,” Sam says ruefully, pulling her cover-up tighter. “Sadly, the suit I’m wearing under this is the only one I brought so it’ll have to do.”

James kisses her. “I’m sure it’ll look just fine.”

James leads her through the house to the back where a lavish indoor pool sits inside an elegant marble atrium with columns. The pool and atrium are designed to look like a Roman bathhouse. James leads her over to the side of the pool where his parents are and they set down their towels. Sam is so distracted by the pool, she forgets to be nervous as she removes her cover up to reveal a solid black strapless tankini with a solid black bikini bottom.

“Wow…” James says breathlessly as he stares at her.

Sam smiles at him as they head for the pool.

“Are those real?” Mrs. Ashton asks in a disapproving tone.

Sam looks back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Beg pardon?”

“The… tattoos,” Mrs. Ashton clarifies with an air of disgust.

“They sure are,” Sam tells her honestly as she wades into the pool. Her bathing suit gives a magnificent view of the roaring lioness tattoo on Sam’s right shoulder blade and the wolf howling at the full moon tattoo on the left side of her lower back is just peeking out.

“Is it just the two?” Mr. Ashton asks genuinely, shooting Mrs. Ashton a warning look.

“Three,” Sam corrects as she turns and shows them the fire lotus tattoo on the lower right side of her abdomen. “I’ve almost got enough money saved up for a fourth one at present.”

“Do your parents approve of such things?” Mrs. Ashton asks condescendingly.

“Considering they paid for two of them, I’m going to go with yes,” Sam informs her; picking up on the tone, but choosing to ignore it.

“What are you thinking of getting?” James asks her genuinely, redirecting the conversation.

“I have a few ideas of varying significance,” Sam answers.

“My name maybe?” James asks in a tone that says he’s likely egging on his mom.

Sam shakes her head.

“It’s kind of an unwritten rule/superstition of getting tattoos to never get his/hers tattoos. Not everyone follows it, but I do. I might get Baxter’s name eventually.”

“I take it he’s a pet,” Mr. Ashton guesses.

“He is,” Sam confirms. “Baxter’s my basset hound that lives with us. Dumbest dog you've ever seen, but he's a lovable idiot. A friend of mine is taking care of him while we're here.”

“Do they mean anything? The tattoos I mean,” James asks, genuinely. “I’ve often heard tattoos can be symbolic to the people who get them.”

“They do actually,” Sam confirms excitedly. She loves talking about her tattoos.

She then points to each individual tattoo as she explains.

“The lotus tattoo on my abdomen represents my parents, the lotus, adopting me, the flame, into their family. The lone wolf howling at the moon on my lower back represents my brother, because of his love for the moon. Finally the lioness represents who I am as a person.”

“Maybe I should get one?” James asks.

Now Sam knows he’s trying to get a rise out of his mom.

“That is entirely up to you, but a word of advice,” Sam says. “If you want it to be good, it won’t be cheap. If you get it done cheap, it won’t be good.”

Mr. Ashton nods acceptingly.

“That logic makes sense from a business stand point. You get what you pay for.”

“That said, I could see you getting a quill and scroll or maybe a type writer,” Sam concludes.

“James dear, you are aware that tattoos are permanent,” Mrs. Ashton points out with a sniff. “How would you ever get a job if you have a tattoo?”

“Ok first of all, not true; there _is_ a procedure that removes tattoos if desired. You can also cover it with makeup if you know how,” Sam states. “Second of all, depending on where you get the tattoo, no one would even know you have it. Heck, you wouldn’t even know I had them if we weren’t swimming.”

“Lastly, James is a young man, Olivia,” Mr. Ashton reminds her. “He’s allowed to have a few passions of youth now and then. You were no different at his age if I recall correctly.”

Mrs. Ashton blushes and sputters something that sounded like ‘that’s different’.

“We’ll continue this discussion later,” Mr. Ashton states.

“Race you across the pool,” Sam tells James.

“You’re on!” James says before the race across the pool.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. They had dinner with James’ parents and Sam talked to James about James' book coming out soon. After dinner, James and Sam went for a walk around the vineyard. After telling her they were leaving for New York the following day they kiss good night at James’ room door.

Sam is on her way back from the bathroom before bed when she hears Mrs. Ashton talking. She instinctively moves closer to the wall and slips silently closer until she reaches the top of the stairs.

“It’s positively scandalous, George! What will our friends say when we introduce her at the party?” she hears Mrs. Ashton say from the foyer beneath the stairs.

“They’ll say how amazing it’s been that James has had a girlfriend for two years straight,” Mr. Ashton tells her calmly. “And keep your voice down or she might hear you.”

“I just can’t believe James has entertained her for this long! What could he possibly see in her?!” Mrs. Ashton says, not bothering to keep her voice down. “She’s nice sure, but she’s so unorthodox and deviant. ”

“To you maybe,” Mr. Ashton says. “I see her as someone who built herself up from nothing and knows who she is. Regardless, she clearly cares very much for James and more importantly, she makes him happy. What more could we ask for?”

“Someone with more refined tastes and a name!” Mrs. Ashton declares. “Did you see that bathing suit she was wearing?! And her tattoos! Shamefully! What next? Does she ride a motorcycle? Hang out with ex-cons? Run with a biker gang?” (Sam shrugs with a nod at that because, yeah technically all three of those describe her perfectly).

“You were ready to shame her no matter what suit she wore. Me personally, I found her suit classy but youthful; everything was covered, but she still looked like a young woman in her 20s,” Mr. Ashton corrects her. “And keep in mind, she has a different faith than we do. What we view as deviant is probably accepted in her family.”

“She’s an unrefined heathen mongrel of unknown parentage! She can’t be that intelligent,” Mrs. Ashton declares.

“She has all the prerequisites to major in both english and business with a minor in counseling,” Mr. Ashton points out. “That’s pretty impressive for someone you claim isn’t intelligent. She’s also written a book that was published. Nevertheless, she is not only James’ girlfriend but a guest in our house and it behooves us to be polite to her and that includes respecting her and her life’s choices.”

Sam slips away silently. It’s not until she’s safe in her room with the door closed that she relaxes.

Sam had a feeling Mrs. Ashton didn’t like her, but she was truly surprised to hear that James’ dad likes her, or at least respects her.

So Mrs. Ashton wants her to be more refined, huh?

Challenge accepted!


	3. Chapter 3

~Dec 22~

Early the next morning, Sam throws on a red long sleeve shirt under a green turtle neck sweater vest with blue jeans and has her bag packed and ready to go before anyone else wakes up.

She moves her things downstairs herself and went straight to the kitchen.

In the kitchens, she meets a portly middle aged woman with graying blonde hair and brown eyes eating breakfast with Inger cleaning out her bowl.

“Good morning, Inger,” Sam says.

Inger smiles as she leaves the kitchens. Sam then turns to shake the older woman’s hand.

“You must be Inger’s mom.

“Call me Gertie, dear,” the older woman says with a motherly smile as she pulls Sam into a hug and Sam gets a whiff of gingerbread. “I must say, the Ashtons' guests rarely come back into the kitchens, let alone the laundry room.”

“I take it Inger told you about my run-in with her,” Sam guesses sheepishly.

“She did and I wanted to thank you for being so kind to her yesterday,” Gertie tells her. “Not many would have been such in your place.”

“My dad always says to treat a beggar with the same respect as a king; so to speak,” Sam says.

Gertie nods in agreement. “Wise words to live by.”

“May I ask…?” Sam begins.

“My daughter was born mentally handicapped,” Gertie tells Sam without batting an eye. “Brain damage from lack of oxygen at birth.”

Sam nods.

“A couple of the kids in one of the group homes I was in had similar speech patterns and handicaps so that’s why I was wondering.”

“Adopted? (Sam nods) How old were you?” Gertie asks respectfully.

“That’s complicated,” Sam explains. “Officially they adopted me when I was 12, but they’d been fostering me since I was 8. Before that it was various foster homes and group homes.”

“I know how that is,” Gertie admits solemnly. “I was bounced around foster homes myself in the 60s and 70s until I aged out of the system.”

“The system’s better than it was back then, but it still has a long way to go,” Sam states.

“That it does,” Gertie agrees. “Too many kids, too few funds.”

“Too few decent group homes,” Sam states. “So Inger tells me you were James’ nanny?”

“Third cutest toddler I’ve ever seen!”

Sam laughs.

“I can imagine. I’m guessing you have a second kid of your own if James was the third cutest.”

“I have a son also,” Gertie says. “Henrik’s in college now.

“Inger mentioned a Henrik,” Sam says. “What’s he studying?”

“Law,” Gertie says proudly. “On a scholarship.”

“Aren’t scholarships amazing?” Sam asks. “I’m on a writing scholarship at Hartfeld.”

“What are you studying?” Gertie asks her.

“I’m majoring in english with a minor in business,” Sam says. “I’d like to keep writing, but I’d also like to run a business. Maybe fund a chain of homeless shelters for runaway kids from foster care.”

“A fine goal. I wish you the best,” Gertie says approvingly.

She looks at the clock and jumps up.

“My word, I need to get breakfast started.”

“Actually that’s why I came back here in the first place,” Sam says as she washes her hands quickly. “I wanted to cook breakfast this morning.”

“Are you sure dear?” Gertie asks her.

“I am!” Sam says as she grabs an apron off the rack by the door and ties it around her waist. “Does anyone have any allergies or dietary concerns I should know about?”

“No, though George and Olivia insist on drinking coffee every morning,” Gertie tells her.

“Any specific coffee they prefer?” Sam asks. “Are they against having flavors added to their coffee?”

“Their favorite coffee is in the pantry and no, they just insist on using this coffee to start,” Gertie tells her.

“Any flavors that Mrs. Ashton likes?” Sam asks as she grabs an opened bag of said coffee and sets it on the counter before gathering other things she needs.

“She absolutely adores gingerbread,” Gertie tells her with a wise look that says she’s beginning to catch on.

“So if I made gingerbread coffee with gingerbread French toast for breakfast?”

“Yes, she would very much appreciate that. I’ll admit I don’t know how to make either of those myself so she’s likely never had it,” Gertie says with a laugh as she gets out the eggs and toast. “Trying to earn Olivia’s approval, I see.”

“She’s my boyfriend’s mother so yes I do want her to like me at least a little,” Sam admits as she gathers a mixing bowl and some spices off the well maintained spice rack. “Right now she thinks I’m a gold digging succubus out to steal her son’s money.”

Gertie nods understandingly. “As a mother and James’ former nanny, I understand her concerns completely; unfounded as they are.”

“My mom always says the way to someone’s heart is through their stomach, so I thought I would make her favorite breakfast this morning to show her there’s more to me than she thinks,” Sam explains.

Sam quickly makes the French toast and coffee with Gertie helping her. Sam then hurries out and cleans herself up a bit before heading into the dining room to sit beside James.

“Good morning Sam,” he tells her with a kiss.

“Good morning James,” she says before nodding to his parents. “Mr. Ashton, Mrs. Ashton.”

“Something certainly smells delicious this morning,” Mrs. Ashton says intrigued. “I wonder what’s for breakfast this morning.”

At that moment, the coffee and French toast is brought out.

“Is that gingerbread I smell?” Mrs. Ashton asks excitedly.

“The coffee is gingerbread as well,” James points out after a sip.

Sam hides a smile as she hears Mrs. Ashton praise the coffee and breakfast. After breakfast, Mr. Ashton calls Gertie out from the kitchen.

“Breakfast this morning was exceptional, Gertie,” Mr. Ashton compliments.

“I agree. Everything was most delicious,” Mrs. Ashton adds.

“Much as I’d love to claim credit for this, breakfast this morning was your guest’s making and her recipe,” Gertie says honestly indicating Sam.

“Sam, you made breakfast this morning?” James asks her with a grin.

“And the coffee,” Sam says blushing. “I taught Gertie how to make both so she can make it anytime you want.”

“What a nice surprise!” Mr. Ashton says approvingly. “Isn’t it, Olivia.”

“Indeed,” Mrs. Ashton says flatly.

“Too late to pretend to not like it, Olivia,” Mr. Ashton teases. “We all heard you complimenting it before you knew Sam made it.”

Sam has never seen a grown woman pout with such dignity before.

Hours later as Sam goes to tell James she’s ready, she immediately finds herself swept into a passionate kiss the minute she steps into his room.

“What was that for?” Sam asks lightheaded.

“Can’t I kiss my beautiful, talented girlfriend?” James asks in mock offense.

Sam pulls him into another kiss. She grins as she pulls away.

“Did you want me to make French toast more often for you when we get home?”

“Could you please?!” James immediately asks genuinely.

Sam laughs and pulls him into another kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she does.

“Seriously though, thanks for making breakfast this morning,” James says.

“Your mom seemed to like it too before she found out I made it,” Sam points out wryly.

“You don’t have to do that, you know?” James tells her.

“Apparently I do…”

Sam then tells James about what she overheard last night.

“Well at least you’ve impressed my dad,” James tells her in a tone that says he’s not surprised. “Still, I can’t believe her! “Unrefined heathen mongrel of unknown parentage?” What the hell does that even mean? And you were the one who saw Yasmin and the studio for what they were. You’re not just intelligent, you’re street smart and clever…”

“My idea was that if I could show her I’m more refined than she thinks, maybe she’ll at least see I’m not some tart after your money,” Sam tells.

“You don’t have to prove yourself, Sam,” James tells her.

Sam smiles up at him.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to,” Sam says. “There’s so much more to me than she thinks.”

“Just promise me you won’t lose yourself while trying to impress her,” James tells her. “To thine own self be true.”

“You know I love it when you quote Shakespeare at me…” Sam mutters as she pulls him into another kiss.

“Are you all packed?” James asks her when they come up for air again.

“I am!” Sam tells him. “So we’re going to your parents’ penthouse in Manhattan now, right?”

“Soon, yes,” James tells her as he brushes his lips against hers.

“How soon exactly?” Sam whispers into his lips with a smirk as she palms the front of his pants, drawing a sharp intake of breath out of him.

“Too soon to draw this out any longer.”

James quickly locks his door.

“We can’t undress either.”

He pulls her into a fervent kiss that Sam returns in kind.

Sam quickly undoes his pants and belt before slipping her hands in to grip him. James groans into her mouth as she strokes him. Sam gets a wicked idea then. She steers him over to his desk chair in his room and pushes him down into it before freeing his already hard cock from his pants and boxers. She kneels down between his legs and drags her tongue teasingly up the shaft of his hard cock before taking him into her mouth down to the root. James groans into his fist as Sam slides his hard cock in and out of her mouth, sliding her tongue along the shaft. She flicks the tip with her tongue and can already taste his pre-cum. She can tell he’s close. She swallows him down to the root once more and sucks around him, making him buck as he groans low in his throat.

James breathing hitches as he buries one hand in Sam’s hair while keeping himself quiet with his other as she bobs her head up and down. He knows he’s not going to last much longer.

“Sam… I’m…”

Sam looks up into James’ face as he scrunches his eyes shut, his mouth falling open with pleasure as he reaches his peak. A few seconds later, James explodes into her mouth with a muffled groan from him. She calmly swallows it down and doesn’t stop until she swallows the last salty drop. Then she allows him to fall limp from her mouth.

James smiles down at Sam as he draws her into his lap, his hands lifting both of her shirts and her bra up quickly, exposing her nipples. He promptly takes her nipple into his mouth while fondling the remaining one in his fingers. Sam bites back a moan at his expert attention. He undoes her pants and slips his hand down to the spot between her legs. He strokes her hard and fast while teasing her nipple with his fingers. In no time she’s grinding against his hand with her head resting against his shoulder. She bites his shoulder to keep from crying out as she feels herself cum hard and fast.

As they come back down from their respective highs, they rest their foreheads against one another, savoring their moment together.

It’s broken by the sound of the intercom on James desk.

“James, get Sam and come downstairs. It’s time to get going,” Mr. Ashton says.

James reaches over and presses a button on the intercom. “I’ll be there in a second.”

“Shall we pick this up tonight?” James asks suggestively when he releases the button again.

“Definitely,” Sam agrees before kissing him once more.

They quickly fix each other’s pants and Sam’s shirt. Sam stands up and helps James up.

Hand in hand, they head downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

~still Dec. 22~

Sam and James load into the car with his parents and begin the two hour drive to Manhattan. The ride is pretty uneventful.

Until the car gets a flat tire an hour away.

“This is a disaster!” Mrs. Ashton laments. “We still need to get ready for the party tonight!”

“It’s alright, Mrs. Ashton. It’s just a flat tire. You have a spare, right?” Sam asks soothingly.

“Of course we have one!” Mrs. Ashton snaps. “But no one here knows how to change a flat tire, not to mention we don’t have the tools to do it!”

“Actually, I know how to change a flat tire. My mom taught me how and I worked part-time in my uncle’s garage during the summer while I was in high school,” Sam says as she starts rooting around in her suitcase. “And I happen to have a nifty roadside tool kit in my suitcase!” she adds as she pulls out a bright pink tool kit.

“The spare is back here,” Mr. Ashton says as he opens the trunk of the car.

“Can’t you just wait for the tow truck?” Mrs. Ashton asks skeptically as Sam puts two large rocks on either side of the flat tire while Mr. Ashton gets the tire. “I’d feel more comfortable with someone... _competent_ who knows what they’re doing.”

“Relax. You want to get to that party on time, right?” Sam asks as she quickly sets the jack in place before removing the hubcap. “It could take hours for a tow truck to get here. In that time, I can have the tire changed and we can be on the road.”

“She’s got a point,” Mr. Ashton points out.

James bends down beside her as she loosens the nuts on the tire.

“Can I help?”

“If you’d like, you can crank the jack up to lift the tire,” Sam tells him when she finishes loosening the nuts and places the tire iron on the jack crank. “Turn it clockwise.”

James kneels down on the ground.

“James Walter Ashton, stand up this minute! You’ll ruin your pants!” Mrs. Ashton snaps.

Sam makes a sour face in James’ direction. ‘Walter?’ she mouths at him where Mrs. Ashton can't see.

“It’s just a little dirt, mother,” James tells her pointedly as he does what Sam told him to do. “It’ll wash out.”

“Never be afraid of a little dirt and hard work as my dad always says,” Sam remarks.

“Wise words,” Mr. Ashton commends.

In no time, she and James have the tire changed and they’re on the road in under 30 minutes.

“And you wanted to wait for a tow truck,” Mr. Ashton teases his wife.

An hour and a half later they reach a limestone and glass building on Fifth Avenue. They take the elevator up to the top floor and the doors open to reveal a beautiful grand salon with large windows.

“Wow…” Sam says in awe. “This place is gorgeous!”

“Why thank you Sam,” Mr. Ashton says genuinely as Mrs. Ashton heads for the master suite.

“We should start getting ready for the party tonight,” Mrs. Ashton says over. “And remember, the theme color is green.”

“Theme color?” Sam asks.

“The office/colleague party has a color theme every year for everyone to wear; either red, green, or gold. This year it’s green,” James explains.

“Good thing the dress I brought is green,” Sam says.

James shows Sam to the guest room down the hall from his room where her suitcases have been brought up from the lobby. She quickly changes into her simple floor length dark green asymmetrical A-line evening gown. After putting on her make-up and putting a silver barrette in her hair, Sam grabs her green heels and a green, hand embroidered, silk stole and wraps it around herself before going down the hall to show James.

“How do I lo… whoa!”

She stops dead in her tracks when he sees the enormous suite of rooms with a gorgeous view of the city skyline and park beyond the windows. She walks over to the windows.

“What a beautiful view!!”

“Yes it is…” James says staring at her breathlessly after coming out of what looks like a combination bathroom and closet to her left wearing a tuxedo while straightening his cuffs.

Sam smiles as James walks up behind her and pulls her into his arms.

“That’s Central Park down there,” James says her softly. “My parents’ penthouse is right on the southernmost edge of it.”

“You hear about how big central park is but seeing it’s another story…” Sam says in wonder.

“And over there,” he continues, pointing to the beautiful building across the street, “That’s the Plaza Hotel.”

“Like, “Eloise at the Plaza” Plaza Hotel?” Sam asks.

“The same,” James laughs. “That’s where the party is tonight.”

“Wait, if you guys live across the street from where the party is then why are we getting ready now? It’s only 5,” Sam asks.

“Because the party starts at 6,” James explains. “And my mother takes a while to get ready.”

“It’s a 2 minute walk,” Sam says perplexed.

“We won’t be walking either,” James says with a sigh. “We’ll be taking a limo.”

“Again I say, it’s a 2 minute walk!!” Sam says. “With New York’s traffic and grid streets, it’ll take at least 6 minutes to get there by car. Maybe more if traffic is bad.”

James shrugs.

“You’ve seen how my mom is about appearances.”

“Yeah but, that’s a little excessive!” Sam points out in exasperation. "Not to mention a waste of gas."

James shrugs again.

“And you wondered why I rejected this life,” James says wistfully. “Yeah it’s a charmed life, but at what cost? Meals alone or otherwise so stiff it’s boring as hell? Impossible standards to live up to? No thanks. I like how things are at our place in Hartfeld. I like that I get to eat meals with you and have lively conversations while Baxter begs at our feet. I like taking Baxter to the dog park for you while you’re busy with classes or coming home to you blaring Elvis music across the apartment. I like that I can be myself with you. I like that we do our own shopping and clean our own house and even cook our own food, sometimes from scratch. I love living in a city, but I hate that I grew up like this. I couldn’t even take care of myself when I first went to college. I still can’t cook anything that doesn’t have instructions on the package, I still have trouble cleaning things simply because I never really learned how. I can’t even change a flat tire...”

Sam turns in his arms.

“Most people don’t know how to do those things either when they go to college. That’s why it’s college,” Sam tells him. “I’ve just always liked being self-sufficient. A holdover from life in foster care I guess.”

“I wish I knew how too,” James admits forlornly. Sam could tell he isn’t talking about fixing cars anymore.

“I can teach you when we get back,” Sam offers. “It’s not hard.”

She wraps her arms around him and hugs him. He hugs her back tightly.

Mr. Ashton knocks on the open door to James’ room.

“Your mother wants to take pictures before we go."

James grabs his green bow tie and walks past him to the stairs up to the main floor.

While his expression is neutral, Sam can tell Mr. Ashton heard James entire confession to Sam. He doesn’t say anything however and neither does she. A look of understanding passes between them as she follows James upstairs.

“Here let me help you with that,” Sam tells him while he’s fumbling with the bow tie.

James stands still and lets Sam tie his bow tie for him. Afterward, James presses a kiss into Sam’s forehead before resting his forehead against hers.

“I love you…” Sam tells him sincerely.

“I love you too…” James tells her. “Here let me straighten this.”

James straightens the Italian, white gold, heart shaped locket necklace Sam always wears.

“There you are James,” Mrs. Ashton says urgently. “Into the study for pictures.”

James and his father go into the study. Sam moves to follow.

“Not you dear…” Mrs. Ashton tells her. “ **Family only**.”

“…”

Sam is too stunned to protest. She pretends she’s fascinated by the view outside while they have their pictures taken.

“Ready to go?” James says wrapping his arm around her.

“Sure…” she says, faking a smile.

James catches it and raises an eyebrow at her.

She just shakes her head before grabbing her coat and bag as his mom calls the elevator to them.

It’s a very quiet limo ride to the Plaza hotel. They check in their coats and head for the Terrace Room.

The Terrace Room is as beautiful as it’s reputed to be. There are large Christmas trees lining the foyer where the elevator drops them off. Red, gold, and silver decorations cover the room and there are garlands of holly and evergreen hanging from the pillars.

Immediately after arriving they run into the Kingsleys; Vanessa and her parents.

“George! Olivia!” Mr. Kingsley says as he and his wife greet them fondly.

“Hello old friend!” Mr. Ashton says shaking his hand.

“Olivia, your dress is simply beautiful!” Mrs. Kingsley compliments.

“Why thank you,” Mrs. Ashton responds.

“James! Sam!” Vanessa says genuinely pulling them both into a hug. “So good to see you both again.”

“Vanessa, you’ve met Sam?” Mrs. Ashton asks in surprise.

“We met at the masquerade fundraiser two years ago,” Vanessa explains.

“Vanessa, it’s great to see you too,” James says as he returns the hug.

“Sam, your stole is magnificent,” she adds. “It compliments your dress beautifully. Where did you get it?”

“My Nana gave it to me. She embroidered it herself.” Sam tells her honestly.

“By hand?”

Sam nods.

“Wow! Can you embroider too?” Vanessa asks.

“Oh no,” Sam says modestly. “I have many talents but needlework of any kind is not among them.”

James laughs.

“Shall we sit down?” Mrs. Kingsley suggests.

They take their seats and James and Vanessa’s parents are immediately talking business while Sam and James catch up with Vanessa.

“James, how’s your writing career going?” Vanessa asks over dinner. “I heard things have been picking up.”

“They have!” James says. “I found a publishing company to work with.”

“I may use them too,” Sam says.

“That’s right, James told me you have a book published now,” Vanessa says.

“And one in the making,” Sam points out.

“What’s this?” Mr. Kingsley asks.

“You know that book, The Freshman?” Vanessa explains. “Sam here wrote that book.”

“Olivia, you didn’t tell me your son’s girlfriend is an established writer,” Mrs. Kingsley says. “That’s impressive.”

“It’s not that impressive…” she tries to brush off. “It wasn’t even a bestseller.”

“That book was still a hit, Olivia,” Mr. Kingsley tells her.

“So Vanessa, how is studying abroad in England?” Mrs. Ashton asks, changing the subject.

“Amazing!” Vanessa says. “I met so many nice people and learned so much! That’s not even the best part!”

“Our Vanessa has a boyfriend now,” Mr. Kingsley says.

“Really?” Mrs. Ashton says in disbelief.

“His name is Nigel,” Vanessa says. “You’ll meet him at the Christmas Eve party.”

“That’s wonderful…”

Mrs. Ashton is doing a good job hiding it, but Sam can tell she’s disappointed.

“So Vanessa, what’s this guy like?” Sam asks her teasingly.

“Believe it or not, he’s an engineer. Funniest guy I’ve ever met, which I’m told is rare,” Vanessa says.

“Where did you meet him?” James asks.

“We kind of hang out in the same group of friends and eventually we both just developed feelings for each other,” Vanessa says. “That was last year. We became official a few months ago.

“That’s great!”

As they finish eating dessert, a slow waltz begins to play and a few people start wandering out onto the dance floor.

“May I have this dance?” James asks Sam as he holds out his hand.

“Wow, James is asking to dance?” Mr. Kingsley jokes. “Usually his parents have to force him to.”

“That’s what I said,” Vanessa laughs. “Sam really brings out the best in James.”

“I was just waiting for the right dance partner,” James says.

“Did you just quote Captain America at me?” Sam laughs as she takes his hand.

“Hey, it’s a good line!” James laughs back as he helps her up. “Plus you remind me of Peggy Carter a little. Tough as nails, clever, and knows her own worth.” Then James pointedly adds while looking at his mother, “Even when others don’t.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Sam says as they head out onto the dance floor.

“Shall we join them, my dear?” Mr. Kingsley asks his wife.

“Oh you,” Mrs. Kingsley giggles. “Olivia, you and George should join us.”

“I agree,” Mr. Ashton says holding out his hand. “Take a break from pouting dear and join us.”

“Go on, Mrs. A,” Vanessa says. “I’ll watch the table.”

James leads Sam out on the dance floor and they begin to dance.

“Are you ok?” James asks her sincerely. “You seemed a little upset before.”

“I’m fine, just… ” Sam begins. “Your mom seems determined to not like me. Back at the penthouse she pretty much walked out of her way to exclude me…”

“I know…” he tells her as he rests his forehead against hers. “Just remember what I said earlier ok? Don’t lose yourself because she can't see how amazing you are.”

Sam smiles up at him as she rests her head on his chest. He smiles down at her adoringly as they dance.

Toward the end of the song, they accidentally bump into another couple on the dance floor.

“Excuse us,” they say at the same time.

Sam recognizes them.

“Mala!” She exclaims to the girl with medium skin and long curly black hair.

“Hey fancy seeing you here,” Mala exclaims as she gives Sam a hug.

Sam turns to James. “James, this is my cousin Mala and her boyfriend, Basil. Mala meet James,” Sam introduces them.

“Nice to meet you,” Basil says, shaking James hand.

“What are you two doing here?” Mala asks.

“My parents host this party every year,” James says. “What are you two doing here?”

“Basil’s mom is the caterer every year,” Mala tells them.

“This year I asked her if I could bring Mala and she told me I could,” Basil explains.

“Mala, your saree is amazing!” Sam tells her. Mala’s saree is dark green with silver embroidery and a green sheer stole. On her feet are delicate green slippers.

“You think so?” Mala asks with concern. “I got a lot of stares when we got here.”

“We both did,” Basil states, indicating his green kurta. “To be fair, we’re dressed very differently.”

“You both look great!” Sam says honestly.

That’s when Sam notices the music stopped.

“Hey, who killed the music?” Sam asks looking around.

One of the DJs approaches the microphone. “We apologize for the inconvenience, but we’re having some technical difficulties.”

“Mother is not going to be happy about this…” James says.

That’s when Sam spots the piano next to the DJ.

“Hey,” she says flagging down a hotel waiter. “Do you know if that piano’s tuned?”

“It is,” the waiter confirms.

Sam turns to James.

“I got this.”

Sam calmly walks past the DJ.

“Gimme a thumbs up when you’re back up and running.”

She walks over to the piano and starts playing O Holy Night from memory.

She plays every Christmas song she knows, including one of her own creation that sounded kinda Christmasy before the DJ finally gives her the thumbs up.

Sam bows at the applause she gets before returning to where James, Mala, and Basil are standing.

“Girl, that was amazing!” Mala tells her.

“Sam, I didn’t know you could play piano!” Vanessa exclaims as she walks up.

“My mom taught piano when I was a kid. I told her I wanted to learn, so she taught me,” says with a shrug.

“She sings too,” James boasts proudly. “Most beautiful voice you’ve ever heard. Like an angel.”

“James…” Sam blushes.

“You should perform more often,” Vanessa suggests. “You’re good at it.”

“I hung up my mic a long time ago,” Sam says modestly. “Now I usually keep it to family gatherings and small events and such. This was an emergency, so I made an exception.”

As the party wears on, Sam and James spend most of the night talking with Mala, Basil, and Vanessa.

“Wait, so you both are from Brooklyn?” James asks.

“DUMBO, Brooklyn,” Mala states proudly.

“It’s a vibrant part of Brooklyn. Lots of artists,” Basil states. “Mom runs her catering service out of our house.”

“What about you, Mala? What do your parents do?” Vanessa asks genuinely.

“My dad’s a weaver who owns a small store in DUMBO while mom is an Obstetrician,” Mala tells him.

Sam leaves to use the restroom. On her way back, she’s trying to find James when she hears James’ name. She finds James’ mom standing with Mrs. Kingsley and several other ladies.

“Your son and his girlfriend seem to be quite serious Olivia. How long has it been; two years?” one of the ladies asks.

“Unfortunately yes,” Olivia says stuffily. “I just don’t understand what my son sees in that ragged girl. Do you know she’s adopted? And she has tattoos? So unorthodox and unrefined!”

“Forgive Olivia,” Mrs. Kingsley teases. “She’s just upset her plan to fix our kids up failed.”

“I am not!!” Olivia retorts.

“Even so, I’m surprised you think so after she saved your party,” another lady comments. “She plays piano beautifully, she’s written a book that became a hit, and George tells us she’s a dual major in both english and business.”

"That prideful girl is clearly showing off!" Olivia states. "Like this morning, she thought she could just show off that she can both cook and change a flat tire! Refined in deed.”

Sam blows a strand of her hair out of her face in frustration as she walks away. She figured saving her party wouldn’t be enough for Olivia.

Sam wanders over to sit on a bench in the vestibule and rests her head in her hands. She doesn’t know how long she sits there until she hears her name.

“There you are!”

She looks up.

It’s Mala, Basil, and Vanessa.

“James is looking for you,” Vanessa tells her.

“I just needed a minute,” Sam tells them with a forced smile.

“Everything alright?” Mala asks as she sits next to Sam.

“Just bullshit…” Sam sighs in frustration.

“Maybe we can help?” Basil offers sitting on the other side of her. “Or at least give you an ear.”

Sam hesitates but before long she tells them about James’ mom and the last few days coupled with what Sam overheard.

“Bitch…” Mala says pointblank.

“I have to wonder why her opinion means so much to you,” Basil asks.

“I mean, she is James’ mom,” Sam points out. “I knew it was stupid from the start. It seems nothing I do will ever be good enough for Olivia. I couldn’t be that refined if I tried and she knows it.”

“Are you kidding me? You can sing, you can play piano, you have a book published, you have a dual major, and apparently you can cook, clean, and change a flat tire!” Mala points out indignantly.

“It’s complicated, alright?!” Sam snaps. She quickly apologizes and looks away.

Mala and Basil look at each other over Sam’s head.

“You know what you need?” Mala asks. “A break from kissing that stuck-up bitch’s ass.”

Sam laughs.

“Sorry, just the way you said it…”

“I figured that’d make you laugh,” Mala tells her, with a grin.

“What did you have in mind?” Sam asks.

“How about you come visit us in Brooklyn tomorrow?” Mala suggests. “James is invited too, of course.”

“I think we have something going on tomorrow,” Sam tells them. “But I’ve been wanting to see the Brooklyn Bridge and it’d be nice to spend time with family while I'm here.”

“Well, you’ll get a real good look at it from my place,” Mala states. “Brooklyn Bridge is plainly visible from my front door and Manhattan Bridge literally goes right over my building.”

Sam looks hesitant.

“Just think about it, ok?” Mala suggests.

“Ok,” Sam tells them. “Could you tell James I went back to the penthouse? I’m not feeling so good.”

“I can drive you if you want?” Basil offers.

“Thanks but it’s literally the building across the street,” Sam tells them wryly.

“Are you serious?” Mala asks flatly.

“As a heart attack…”

“How about we walk you then?” Basil insists. “We just want to be sure you get there safe, ok?”

"I can take care of myself..." Sam begins tiredly, "but, alright.”

“I’ll let James know you left,” Vanessa tells them.

Mala, Basil, and Sam get their coats from coat check and step outside into the night.

“I could have done this myself,” Sam starts. “But thank you.”

“We’re sorry if we were being pushy before about James’ mom liking you,” Mala tells her as they wait for the light to change.

“We get it, you want her to approve of you,” Basil adds.

Sam shakes her head amiably.

“Its fine, I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

A comfortable silence falls over them as they cross the street.

“Also, thanks… for trying to help at least…” Sam tells her.

“You’re my cousin, Sam,” Mala points out calmly as she wraps an arm around her shoulders. “The fact that you were adopted doesn’t make you any less my family.”

“Believe me, I know,” Sam tells her with a smile as they reach the door to the penthouse. “You heading back to the party?” Sam asks.

“Nah, I think we’re partied out for the night,” Mala states.

“Alright,” Sam says. “Stay safe.”

With a wave, she heads upstairs.

Sam quickly changes into her PJs and flops down in her bed.

All at once, she feels silent tears start rolling down her cheeks. It’s been so long since she felt this kind of ache in her heart but she knew it well. She’d felt it frequently in her early years in foster care.

Rejection.

By the time James comes in not long after, she’s still awake, but only just stopped crying.

She hears clothes rustling and feels the bed dip behind her as his arms wrap around her.

He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to.

Safe in his arms, she drifts off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~Dec 23~

The following morning, Sam wakes up to find James still sleeping beside her. She looks at the clock on the wall behind him. She’s a little surprised James stayed considering his mom insisted they sleep separate, but right now she can’t bring herself to care as she caresses his face gently.

Thinking about his mom makes Sam groan as she dreads the breakfast party they’re going to later this morning.

She freezes when James stirs next to her and opens his brown eyes.

“Good morning…” 

“Morning handsome.”

Sam kisses him.

“What time is it?” he asks as he stretches.

“Just after 6:30,” she whispers. “What time is the breakfast party?”

“It’s at 8,” he tells her as he rubs his eyes. He caresses her face gently. “How are you feeling?”

“I really don’t want to go…” Sam admits tentatively.

James pulls her into his arms and holds her tight.

“Considering how my mother’s been treating you, I’m not surprised,” James tells her.

“Do we have to go too?” Sam asks him.

“I’m afraid attendance is mandatory,” James tells her apologetically.

“Says who?”

“My mother,” James answers as he kisses her forehead. “After the breakfast party is the traditional carriage ride.”

Sam groans again and buries her head in the pillows.

“I don’t wanna…”

James smiles as he presses a kiss into her bare shoulder.

“I’ll make it worth it…” He breathes.

Sam pulls her head out from under the pillow and raises an eyebrow at him.

“How?”

“You’ll see,” he says before getting up. “Wear something casual, but dressy,” he advises before going to his room.

Sam reluctantly throws on her red dress with black leggings and sweater. She runs a brush through her long brown black hair and pulls it back into a red barrette. She puts her locket around her neck, grabs her black boots, and heads up the stairs.

The breakfast party James tells her is for friends and colleagues. Basically everyone at the breakfast party is going to be at the Christmas Eve party. It’s a buffet style party so at least Sam can pick what she likes. The party is in a small conference room at a hotel two blocks away, but of course they arrive in a limo for appearances. Sam basically just sits off to the corner and keeps to herself when she isn’t with James.

“Good morning Sam,” Vanessa says as she sits in the chair beside her.

“Vanessa! Should have guessed you’d be here. You look great,” Sam says in relief.

“You look bored,” Vanessa adds sympathetically. “This breakfast party’s always boring.”

“Attention please,” Mrs. Ashton says into the mic on the stage. “It’s time to select someone to sing our yearly Christmas karaoke on stage.”

A murmur of confusion is heard over the party.

“Is that seriously a thing?” Sam whispers to Vanessa.

“Sometimes, but it’s rare,” Vanessa explains with a frown. “It used to be a tradition when James and I were kids but now it’s usually only done when there’s someone Mrs. Ashton dislikes…”

“This year the person is Samantha Weiss!” Mrs. Ashton announces.

Sam raises an eyebrow at Vanessa as she puts two and two together.

“Samantha, come up to the stage please.”

“Well, challenge accepted,” Sam says as she hands Vanessa her plate before standing and walking toward the stage with her head held high.

“Sam, you don’t have to do this…” James whispers to Sam.

Sam silences him with a look. His mom wants to play this game, then so be it.

Sam steps onto the stage and takes the mic from Mrs. Ashton, who walks off the stage with a smug look on her face.

Sam can’t wait to wipe it off her smug face.

The first song plays and Sam sings her best out of pure spite. She hits every single note flawlessly and sings every single word without fail. Song after song, she sings perfectly until before long, the entire room is clapping along with her. She glances briefly at Olivia off to the side, who looks like a half melted snowman.

The last song ends and the room erupts with applause as Sam places the mic back on the stand and takes a bow before walking off the stage toward James.

“That was amazing,” James tells her as he wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss into her hair.

“Samantha that was superb!” several of the guests say as she’s suddenly surrounded by people.

“Just Sam is fine please,” Sam corrects them politely.

“Where did you learn to sing like that,” someone asks her.

“I was in the school choir for a while,” Sam explains politely. “We did a Christmas concert every year. I usually had a solo or a duet.”

Random people kept coming up and talking to Sam for a full hour afterward before they finally left her alone.

“Wow, that performance was amazing!” Vanessa tells Sam as they walk over to the open bar.

“Thanks,” Sam says before ordering two shots of Noble Tiara whiskey.

“You must be James Ashton’s girlfriend,” says a slender girl with long brown hair in a tone that made Sam’s hackles raise. On either side of her are a blonde and a red head.

“That’s me,” Sam says.

“Sam meet Amber, Jessica, and Hope Worthington,” Vanessa introduces them. “They went to school with James and me.”

“Good for them…”

“Our parents are friends with Mrs. Ashton,” Jessica states.

“Fascinating…” Sam deadpans.

“I must say you two are so cute…” Amber says with fake sincerity as she and the girls all set their iced coffees on the bar.

“Thanks,” Sam says back with equal sincerity.

“So what makes you so special?” Hope asks.

“Beg pardon?”

“Mrs. Ashton has tried to set each of us up with her son and each time he refuses,” Hope explains.

“Which is a crime in itself really,” Amber adds haughtily. “We’re the heiresses of a multi-million dollar business and my sisters and I are all models who have been walking runways since we were in diapers…”

Sam rolls her eyes while Amber talks as the bartender sets her shots on the counter, plus a third one out of sympathy.

“And yet for two years, he chooses to date a heathen rag-picker who probably doesn’t know who her real parents…”

Amber doesn’t finish her sentence as all three girls screech. Sam “accidentally” bumps into their cups of iced coffee after downing her first two shots, dousing them all.

“Oh I’m so clumsy,” Sam says as she downs the third and excuses herself to use the bathroom.

“Ignore them,” Vanessa consoles. “They’ve been trying to get with James since high school.”

“Aided by Olivia herself from the sound of it,” Sam states.

“James loves _you_ Sam,” Vanessa assures her. “I’ve seen him laugh more in two days with you than I’ve seen him laugh his entire life.”

“That performance was a disaster!” they both hear Mrs. Ashton voice from nearby when they leave the bathroom. They press themselves against a wall nearby to listen in.

“It was a beautiful performance,” Mr. Ashton compliments.

“I thought she said she was Hindu!!” Mrs. Ashton rants.

“She said she was Hindu, but that they still partake in certain Christmas traditions,” Mr. Ashton corrects her. “Not to mention she’s likely learned them in school.”

“Did you see the way she was boasting in there?!” Mrs. Ashton continues. “She was practically gloating. And then she spilled coffee all over the Worthington girls!”

“Iced coffee. And knowing the Worthington girls, they probably deserved it. Regardless Olivia, you and I both know your intentions were less than nice,” Mr. Ashton tells her sternly. “In fact, I’m pretty sure everyone in that room knew that’s what your intention was, including Sam.”

“She’s a no good gold-digger, George!”

Sam turns on her heel and walks away fuming. She’s heard enough. She doesn’t even return to the conference hall, instead she goes straight for the elevator.

“Sam, don’t listen to Mrs. A. She’s just mad you outwitted her,” Vanessa tries to assure Sam as she presses the button down.

“No shit, really?!”

Sam closes her eyes and takes a deep breath while pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Vanessa tells her understandingly. “I know Mrs. A hasn’t been very nice to you. On top of your run in with the Worthington girls…”

“That’s why I have to leave,” Sam tells her. She gestures with her hand. “I’m this close to saying something I might regret.”

The elevator arrives and Sam steps in.

“Tell James I left, would you?” Sam says as the doors close.

Sam gets back to the penthouse and texts Mala as she changes into a black Valhalla T shirt over a long sleeved red shirt and a well worn pair of blue jeans. She gets a response and throws on a worn red flannel shirt before she starts throwing her things into her bag. She puts on her black biker boots and leather jacket and is walking out the front doors of the penthouse when James runs up. It’s clear he ran there all the way from the hotel.

“Where are you going?” James asks nervously when he sees she’s heading to the subway station with her bag.

“Mala’s.” She says as she keeps walking. “She invited me over.”

“And you’re bringing your bag because?” he asks follows after her.

“I’m going home afterward,” Sam tells him simply as she reaches the base of the stairs.

“Please don’t go,” James pleads.

“James, your mom hates me!” Sam declares as she rounds on him. “You think I don’t know she was trying to make me look like an idiot today?!”

“Vanessa told me what she said,” James tells her sympathetically.

“What other bullshit is she going to pull? She’s so determined to hate me that she was willing to humiliate me in front of a room full of people I don’t know because she didn’t listen when I explained my beliefs?! Why the fuck should I stay where I’m not welcome?!”

James wraps his arms around her, trembling.

“I’m sorry…” he says desperately as he holds her. “I’m sorry she’s treating you like this. I don’t know what’s gotten into her, but you have every right to be upset.”

He pulls away and holds her face gently in his hands as he pleads.

“Please stay for the Christmas Eve party tomorrow night, okay? If she pulls one more stunt like that, I promise we’ll both leave.”

“James, I don’t think you realize how close I am to telling your mom how much of a snobby bitch she is,” Sam points out.

“She would deserve it after how she’s treated you,” James assures her as he tries to gently pry her bag from her hand. “If it comes to that, I will support you, wholeheartedly.”

Sam looks up at him unsure.

“You promise?” Sam asks him.

James holds her hand against his heart as he looks into her eyes.

“Cross my heart, hope to…,” James vows sincerely.

“No!” Sam cuts him off as she lets go of her bag and hugs him tightly. “Don’t hope for that!”

James feels his heart twist at her reaction to such a childish thing.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, that’s not something to hope for,” James agrees as he sets her bag down so he can hold her back. Then he pulls away and adds, “I promise, if my mom continues to act like this tomorrow night and you lose your temper at her; I will support you.”

Sam gives James a small smile.

“Okay…” she relents.

James lets out a sigh of relief and holds her tight as he presses a kiss into her hair.

“I love you Sam,” James tells her.

He pulls back and looks at her.

“Tell you what. From now until the Christmas Eve party, we’ll do whatever you want to do.”

“I thought there was a thing later today…” Sam asks. “And something tomorrow morning too.”

“There is, but I’ve decided not to go to either,” James tells her.

“I still want to go to see my family in Brooklyn,” Sam says.

“Then that’s where we’ll go,” James says kissing the back of her hand. “After you.”

James picks up her suitcase and walks hand in hand with her as they get their tickets. They immediately find seats on the subway.

“Is this your first time on a subway?” James asks her.

“I’m from Chicago, remember?” Sam says with a snort. “First time paying for it though…”

She then claps her hand over her mouth and looks at him.

“Oops…”

When James doesn’t comment, she explains.

“At first it was just because I couldn’t afford to pay but after a while, it was because I got a thrill out of it. I knew which stations were deserted enough to where I could hop the turnstile without getting caught. My old friends and I would hop subways all the time and just ride the train all day. Eventually my parents showed me there were other ways to get that thrill. It was nice to have someone else care other than Felix and Gio.”

“Who’s Gio?” James asks.

“Gio was the third member of our triangle,” Sam explains. “He knew me before Felix did, before I was in foster care even.”

“What’s he like?”

“He’s a few years older than me, but because I had to repeat 7th grade, he was four grades ahead of me. We lost touch after I moved to Canada.” Sam’s smile fades. “I’m not even sure he knows Felix died.” Sam smiles up at James again, “But enough sad talk. We’re supposed to be having fun.”

Sam snuggles into his side.

James smiles down at her and lets the subject drop. He knows Sam’s childhood wasn’t that great and that’s enough to tell him everything. If she wants to tell him more, he’ll listen but he doesn’t push and Sam’s always been grateful for it.

It was 2 pm by the time they arrived at Mala’s.

“Hey, glad you could come!” Mala greets them when they arrive at their brownstone row house.

“You weren’t kidding about the bridge,” Sam comments, pointing to the huge bridge over the building.

“I know right?!” Mala says as she lets them in.

“Are Aunt Shanti and Uncle Nirav here?” Sam asks as they take their coats off.

“Mom’s on call at the hospital, but Dad’s here,” Mala tells her. “So are my sisters and younger brother. Ranjan should be here in the morning though.”

“I should say hi since I’m here,” Sam says thoughtfully.

“Dad’s office is through there, but my siblings are all in the rec room where we’ll be hanging out until Basil gets here. He’s running late. He said he was bringing a friend.”

Sam pokes her head into her Uncle’s “office” to find him working his loom.

“Hi Uncle Nirav,” Sam says as she and James enter the room.

The balding Indian man looks up.

“Why Sammy Weiss, is that you?” her uncle says as he stands to give her a hug. “Mala told us you might be stopping by tonight.”

“Uncle Nirav, this is my boyfriend James,” Sam says, introducing them.

“Nice to finally meet you sir,” James says as he moves to shake his hand.

“No handshakes here,” Uncle Nirav says pulling James into a hug. “We hug like family.”

“I’m in town for the Christmas holidays,” Sam explains.

“So Mala tells us,” Uncle Nirav admits. “Our home is your home if you ever need it.”

“Thanks Uncle Nirav,” Sam tells him with a smile before giving him one last hug and heading into the basement with James.

“SAMMY!!”

James watches Sam stop dead in her tracks as she’s suddenly tackled by a teenage girl and preteen girl with the same dark skin and hair as Mala and Uncle Nirav. In the corner, James sees a young boy is sitting on the couch reading.

“James, these are my cousins, Chandra and Nabile. That’s Rama on the couch,” Sam introduces them. “Mala’s a year older than me, Chandra just turned 18, Rama’s 14, and Nabile is 11.”

They all wave.

“Make yourselves at home,” Mala says.

Sam flops on the couch next to Rama.

“So, what are we watching?”

“Descendants 2,” Nabile says merrily.

“Nabile picked it…” Rama grouses without looking up from his book.

“I love the Descendants series!” Sam exclaims happily. Sam reaches into her purse and pulls out one of the Isle of the Lost books, which is well worn from frequent reading. “I have all of them,” Sam admits. “What part is the movie on?”

“It pretty much just started,” Chandra tells her. “Who’s your favorite character? Mine is Jay. Nabile was Jordan for Halloween this year.”

“Mal,” Sam admits. “I like a lot of the VKs, but I relate to Mal the most.”

“Ohh… it’s back on,” Nabile says.

“I’m completely lost,” James laughs as Sam, Chandra, and Nabile become engrossed in the movie.

“Descendants is a Disney franchise based off of a series of books about the children of fairy tale characters and their respective villains,” Mala explains to him. “VK is short for Villain Kids,” “Mal and Jay are all VK’s. Jordan is an AK, which is short for Auradon Kid. It’s a great series about being your own person and not following in your parents’ shadow.”

“Ugh! Can we please watch something else?!” Rama whines when the commercial comes on.

“You can leave, you know,” Chandra points out. “No one tied you to the couch or anything and you know there’s another TV upstairs.”

“Chandra, you’re a girl after my own heart,” Sam laughs as Rama runs upstairs with a huff.

At one point in the movie, Mal gets into an argument with King Ben while they’re on a date.

“This isn’t the Isle of the Lost, Mal!” Ben points out to her.

“Believe me, I know that!” Mal argues back.

“Then why are you doing this?!” Ben asks.

“Because I’m not one of those pretty pink princesses Ben!” Mal explains in tears. “I’m not one of those ladies from the Court! I’m a big fake, ok!”

James notices that Ben seems to regret asking when Mal starts to list off everything that’s fake.

Mal turns the “feast” back into a peanut butter sandwich and tells him, “this is who I really am…” before storming off.

James looks at Sam while she’s engrossed in the movie. As the movie continues, James starts to notice a lot of similarities between the main couple and Sam and James.

Compared to Sam’s life, James is practically a prince by comparison. He went to the best private schools, had the best nannies, and all the money and prestige of a wealthy businessman’s son. If his writing doesn’t succeed, he could always inherit his father’s company. Sam is pretty much building herself from the ground up through wit, fervor, and spite alone.

‘Is this how mother is making Sam feel right now?’ James wonders to himself. ‘That she has to be this perfect lady or she isn’t good enough?’

On the commercial, Sam turns to Mala. “Hey, where’s your bathroom at?”

“Top of the stairs,” she tells her. “The door across from the basement.”

Sam runs up the stairs.

James’ cellphone rings then.

It’s his father.

“I should probably take this,” James says.

“You can move to the back of the basement if you want privacy,” Chandra offers.

“Doesn’t matter,” James says as he answers the phone from his seat.

“Guess who is upset about you leaving the breakfast party early and missing the annual horse carriage ride around Central Park?” his father asks him.

“Guess who I had to talk out of leaving because mother tried to humiliate her and then got mad at her when it backfired?” James asks in annoyance.

“I figured that was the case,” his father states with a tired sigh. “I’m guessing she also heard my conversation the other night with your mother.”

“I think it would be best if we stayed in a hotel or something until the Christmas Eve party. I think Sam needs a break and to be honest, so do I,” James suggests.

“I think you might be right,” his father agrees. “I’ll talk to your mother again. Where are you now?”

“Dumbo, Brooklyn,” James answers. “Sam has family here.”

“Alright, be safe. Give Sam my apologies.”

“I will. Bye.”

“What’s this about Sammy?” Chandra asks.

James and Mala give Nabile and Chandra a brief summary of the past few days.

“That stuck-up, ungrateful b…,” Chandra declares.

“Sounds to me like Sammy’s in desperate need of cheering up,” Mala states.

Nabile brightens up.

“I know just the thing!!” She exclaims as she dashes up the stairs.

“You’re both welcome to stay here if you’d like,” Mala offers. “This couch is a fold out.”

Sam returns then. A minute later, Nabile bursts through the basement door with what looks like a wooden box with a colorful mandala painted onto it.

“Is that what I think it is?!” Sam asks excitedly.

“Yep! Its henna!” she exclaims as the movie comes back on.

The rest of the movie’s uneventful as Nabile draws simple henna designs on Sam’s hands.

As the credits roll, Nabile grabs a bottle of something off the table and rubs it into the henna marks on Sam’s hands while Sam is absentmindedly flipping through a magazine.

Suddenly Sam gasps.

“Oh my god!”

Mala and Chandra look over Sam’s shoulder at the magazine.

“That’s the new queen of Cordonia,” Mala explains. “Queen Margarita.”

“She’s my sister!” Sam exclaims.

“You’re pulling our leg,” Chandra says skeptically.

“No I mean it! Just look at her!” Sam tells them excitedly.

The others look. There’s a full color picture of the king and queen side by side.

“She does share a strong resemblance to you,” James agrees. “She even has the same Italian look with blue eyes.”

“That could just be a coincidence,” Chandra points out.

Then Sam notices the heart shaped locket hanging from the queen’s necklace.

“She still has the locket!” Sam exclaims as she frantically digs her own locket out from under her shirts and holds it up to the photo. The two lockets are identical heart shaped lockets with curly engravings around the edges. In the center it reads, “No matter where I go, my sister will always be in my heart.”

“There could be millions of those lockets!” Chandra declares.

“No there aren’t,” Sam corrects her. “This locket is Italian gold and it’s two of a kind. I have one, my sister had the other. My sister told me before we were separated that they were made by my birth mother’s great-grandfather who was goldsmith and jewelry maker. He made them for my great-grandma and her sister. They’ve been handed down to each set of sisters since.”

“The new queen is from the States,” Mala points out. “New York City, in fact.”

“Sam, didn’t you say that the last known sighting of your sister was in New York?” James asks her.

“It was!” Sam exclaimed excitedly. “It’s my sister! I know where my sister is!”

“Looks like she’s doing pretty well for herself,” Mala comments with a grin.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Sam says with a smile. “I remember she was obsessed with fairy tales and princesses when we were little.”

“Not you?” James asks.

“Oh I liked them, don’t get me wrong. But I always preferred princesses like Xena and Wonder Woman. See.”

Sam shows them the picture inside her locket. Inside is a picture of two little girls, the older one was dressed up in a pink princess dress with a tiara and scepter while the younger one was dressed like a princess too, but her dress is red and muddy and she had a pirate hat and sword instead of a tiara and scepter.

The others take one look and start laughing.

“Yeah, that’s my Sam,” James says affectionately as he presses a kiss into Sam’s hair.

“When was that taken?” Chandra asks. “You look like you’re two.”

“Actually I’m four,” Sam tells him. “I’ve always been small for my age. I know I was four because my birth mom gave us our lockets the following Christmas and a month later, she…”

Sam stops abruptly.

“She what?” Nabile asks innocently.

“Nothing! I said nothing!” Sam states defensively.

The doorbell rings then.

“That must be Basil and his friend,” Mala says with a relieved sigh as she goes to answer the door.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief as James puts a hand on her shoulder.

“We’re down here,” they hear from the top of the stairs.

Another voice at the top of the stairs makes Sam freeze for a second.

“I know that voice…” 

Just as she stands and rounds the couch, a tall young man with olive skin, black hair, and brown eyes reaches the bottom of the stairs wearing blue jeans and a tshirt.

“Everyone meet…”

“Gio!!” Sam cries.


	6. Chapter 6

~still Dec 23~

The young man looks up at his name.

“Sam?!”

Sam runs and jumps into Gio’s arms, hugging him fiercely. Gio hugs her back with equal ferocity, easily picking her up as he does.

They hug for several minutes before Sam finally lets him go, punching him in the arm playfully as she does.

“Ow!” Gio whines playfully.

“Oh don’t be a baby! That was only a gentle tap,” Sam tells at him with a grin.

“I guess you know each other?” Basil asks.

Sam and Gio both look up in surprise, having forgotten others were there. They look at each other.

“I’m Sam’s cousin,” Gio explains with a distinct New York accent.

“I thought you guys were her cousins?” Basil asks confused.

“We are,” Mala explains. “He’s her biological cousin.”

“Giovanni Mariani,” he says with a bow. “My mom and Sam’s mom are…were… sisters.”

“Sam mentioned a Gio. You must be him.” James says shaking his hand.

“Gio, this is my boyfriend James,” Sam says.

“A pleasure!” Gio tells him genuinely while looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

“Sam didn’t mention you were her cousin though,” James points out.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Gio states. “I think I’m the only member of her biological family who managed to stick around as long as I did.”

“Speaking of which,” Sam says in annoyance before punching him twice more. “That’s for disappearing after I moved!”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Gio says genuinely.

“Wait, if you both have biological family alive, why did Sam need to be adopted?” Basil asks in confusion.

“It’s complicated,” they say at the same time.

“Speaking of family I heard Felix passed away,” Gio comments.

“You knew!” Sam exclaims in surprise. “Why didn’t you go to the funeral?”

“I wanted to. Honest I did, but my internship at the time refused to let me,” Gio explains earnestly.

“I understand. I’m still a little miffed, but I get it,” Sam tells him, ruefully.

“Now that Gio and Basil are here, we can finally figure out what to do tonight? I definitely don’t want to spend tonight watching TV.”

“That’s our hint to leave,” Chandra states as she leads Nabile up the stairs.

“But I want to stay,” Nabile pouts, but follows her sister anyway.

“Sorry Nabile,” Sam tells her sincerely.

“Let’s go bother Dad,” Chandra suggests as they close the basement door.

“So how’ve things been for you, Sam?” Gio asks sitting on the couch.

“Alright, the past few days notwithstanding,” Sam tells him.

“Uh oh, what happened?” Gio asks.

Sam tells him about the past few days.

“Wow…” Basil says shaking his head.

“Why haven’t you called her out on her bullshit yet?” Gio asks bluntly.

“What do you mean?” James asks.

“Sam knows what I mean,” Gio states, waving James off. “Seriously, why are you letting her bully you?”

“I don’t know,” Sam admits. “I guess I just really wanted her to accept me, you know?”

“That never stopped you before,” Gio points out. “If Mrs. Ashton were pulling that shit with Felix, would you be this passive about it?”

“It’s not the same…”

“How?”

“It just isn’t! OK?!” Sam tells him defensively.

“And now you’re avoiding talking about it?” Gio points out.

James catches on.

“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you back down from a fight before,” he points out. “You’ve always had a spine of steel when it came to standing your ground. It’s one of the many things I love about you. You’ve stood up to Professor Vasquez, Becca, Manny, Dorian Delacroix, and Yasmin just to name a few. You’ve even stood up to me when I was out of line. Why can’t you stand up to my mom?”

Sam doesn’t say anything as she fidgets with her necklace.

“I know what we’ll do tonight,” Mala states. “There’s an industrial rave style Christmas party tonight down at a night club near riverside.”

Sam perks up.

“Really?”

“I know the exact party you’re talking about!” Gio exclaims. “That’s perfect. Sam used to sneak into raves a lot when we were kids.”

“It has been a while since I went to a rave,” Sam admits excitedly.

“I’ll come too,” James states.

“You want to go too?” Sam asks in surprise.

“Why not?” James states. “It sounds like fun and I admit, I’ve always wanted to go to one of New York’s famous raves. My parents never let me. Besides you’ve been spending the past few days in my world. I can spend a few hours in yours.”

“If we’re seriously doing this, you’re going to need a wardrobe change…” Sam points out to him, gesturing to his blazer, sweater, and khaki pants. “You know I love your sweaters babe, but if you go to this thing dressed like that, you’re going to get mugged.”

“She’s right, you’ll stick out like a sore thumb in that,” Gio agrees.

“Fortunately there’s a clothing store near us that sells a lot of vintage clothes,” Mala states. “We should be able to find something for you there.”

“Leave that to us!” Basil says as he and Gio lead James up the stairs. “You ladies get ready while we find him an outfit that won’t get him jumped.”

Mala and Sam run to up to Mala’s room to change into more fitting clothes. Mala quickly changes into a pink long sleeved shirt with a black vest and pleated mini skirt. She grabs a pair of black and pink striped leggings and completes the outfit with pink high tops and black socks. Sam just changes her shirt into a black top with mesh sleeves and a huge red rose on the stomach.

By the time they’re done changing and putting on their make-up, Gio and Basil return with James wearing a green hoody with a black leather jacket and worn blue jean pants.

“Wow babe…” Sam says breathlessly.

“Likewise,” James tells her sheepishly.

“Just one thing missing…” Sam says thoughtfully. Then she grabs a winter beanie off the hat rack and puts it on James’ head. “There! It is winter after all.”

James grins down at her.

“We all set? We can grab something to eat on the way,” Basil suggests.

They grab food from a street vendor and sit along a wall eating.

“This area is so vibrant!” Sam marvels as she eats. “Reminds me of some of the neighborhoods in Chicago…”

“Hey Sam, you remember that time we hopped the subway out to Bridgeport for a day?” Gio asks her.

“God, I loved that part of Chicago!” Sam exclaims. “That and Rogers Park were my favorite areas.”

“Would you ever consider moving back?” Mala asks honestly.

“Nah! I do have a lot of good memories in that city, but a lot of them are over shadowed by the bad ones,” Sam admits. “Leaving was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

By the time they finish eating, the sun has gone down.

“The party should be starting soon,” Gio states. “Let’s get going!”

They head down to an area directly under the iconic Brooklyn Bridge where a crowd is already gathered around a night club designed to look like a warehouse. They can already hear the pounding music from the street.

They pay their cover charge and immediately run into Teddy.

“Hey! You guys are a long way from Hartfeld!” Teddy cracks. “James buddy, you look good!”

“Teddy! I didn’t know you’d be here,” James says in surprise.

“A friend of mine picked the place,” Teddy states with a laugh. “I’m guessing Sam did the same for you?”

“Teddy, meet my cousins!” Sam exclaims. “This is Gio and Mala! Basil’s Mala’s boyfriend.

“A pleasure to meet you all.”

At that moment, a Valhalla song comes on.

“I love this band!!” Sam yells excitedly as she pulls James out on the dance floor.

For the next several hours, Sam and James dance to the music; stopping now and then to grab a few drinks.

By the time they say good-bye to Teddy around 1 am, Sam is looking noticeably happier.

“Thanks for doing this for me, James,” Sam tells him after they drop Basil off at his place nearby.

“Anytime, my love,” James tells her as he holds her close to his side. “I had fun tonight. Maybe we could go to raves when we get back to Hartfeld. I’m sure the city has some.”

“I’d like that,” Sam tells him with a smile.

They take a short cut through a side alley to get back to Mala’s quicker and run straight into a pair of young women, a blond and a curly red head, both about Sam’s age vandalizing some statues and posters in the alley. They turn as Sam and her group approach and recognize her.

“Carson?”

“Carson!”

Sam flinches at hearing her birth name.

“It’s Weiss now,” Sam corrects them.

“I thought that was you, girl!” the blonde says with a Chicago accent as the two stop in front of her.

“Yeah that’s me,” Sam confirms calmly in her neutral accent. “Desiree? Alice?”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Desiree asks.

“You’re a long way from Chicago,” Sam states as she notices the spray can Alice’s holding as well as the hammer in Desiree’s hand.

“Alice and I decided to we needed to travel a little,” Desiree informs her. “So we came here to see what trouble we could drum up. Question is, what are you doing here?”

“Just walking home from a club,” Sam explains calmly.

“It’s uh… it’s kinda scary here after dark,” Alice tells Sam in a mocking tone.

James takes a step forward as they start to circle Sam, but Gio stops him.

“I appreciate your concern ladies,” Sam tells them.

“Are you kidding, Alice? This is Sam Carson you’re talking to! The fucking Lioness of Chicago!” Desiree states. “Ain’t nobody messing with her and getting away with it!”

“You still hanging with that one Spanish kid? What’s his names?” Alice asks. “Pedro.”

“Felix,” Sam corrects instantly.

“Pedro.” Alice repeats again.

“Hey, where is he anyway?” Desiree asks.

“He passed away a few years back,” Sam informs them.

“Such a shame. You two were like joined at the hip.” Desiree says genuinely.

“Good riddance! Pedro was so stupid anyway!” Alice declares.

“Well his name was Felix,” Sam corrects her more firmly, her eyebrow twitching.

“He was all “look at me, I’m Pedro. I got adopted and I have a perfect life now!” Alice mocks again. “Mr. Perfect-life!”

“You sound jealous,” Sam says to her.

“I’m not jealous of anything!” Alice says defensively. “I just want what he had!”

Desiree laughs.

“I miss you around here, man,” Desiree tells Sam. “I’d love to have you with us again.”

“Thank you ladies, but I think I’ll pass,” Sam tells them firmly.

“What, you suddenly too good for us now?!” Desiree asks Sam sounding offended. “You get a family and all of a sudden you’re better than us?”

“Nah, look at her Des,” Alice states. “She’s changed. She’s soft like Pedro…”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need you to start calling him Felix,” Sam tells Alice one last time, her Chicago accent starting to come out.

“You’re soft like Felix…” Desiree taunts. “How’s that?”

“I’m not soft…” Sam tells them calmly.

“Yeah you are…” Desiree tells Sam. “But that’s ok. We can always fix that. You know how?”

“With a hammer!”

Alice drops the spray can and takes the hammer from Desiree.

“Now this is what a hammer is capable of!”

Alice swings the hammer at the statue and easily takes part of its head off before laughing hysterically.

“Ok slugger, let Sam here a chance.”

Desiree takes the hammer and gives it to Sam.

“Show us what you’ve got, softy.”

Sam takes the hammer and pretends to consider it before rounding on Desiree.

“No.” Sam states simply. “I won’t be doing that.”

“Pathetic,” Desiree scoffs. “The mighty Lioness has fallen… You’re weak Carson. You chose Felix and he made you weak. You chose the wrong group of friends.”

Desiree gives Sam a shove.

“I’m not weak.” Sam tells them as Gio pulls James and Mala a little further away from Sam. “And my last name isn’t Carson.”

“Prove it.” Alice states. “Because right now, I don’t see anyone here who can stop us from murdering your little friends here.”

“Yeah there is,” Sam informs them as she scratches her head with her free hand while kicking the spray can behind her. “Because you see, you both are now unarmed. And I’m not.”

In one fluid motion, Sam pulls Desiree into a firm headlock with the hand holding the hammer. When Alice runs to help, Sam unclips her red hair barrette and flips the knife open before putting Alice in another headlock with the knife at her throat. James can see that blade is facing away from her neck, but Alice probably doesn’t know that.

“Did you girls really think that the Lioness would ever go anywhere without one of her claws on her?” Sam asks in her full Chicago accent.

Desiree doesn’t answer as she and Alice struggle to get out of Sam’s hold.

“Now forgive me, I know it’s been a while,” Sam begins calmly in a voice that gives James chills (and somehow turns him on at the same time). “But I seem to recall there being a… well known rule that the thugs in our neighborhood knew never to break with me… do either of you know what that was?”

“Never disrespect Felix,” Gio says after neither of them answer. “Or threaten anyone in the Lioness' pride.”

“You girls remember Gio, right?” Sam asks them. “Now, you girls knew me back in the day. You know what parts of my reputation were true and what parts weren’t. Do you remember what the punishment was for people who broke that one rule?”

“N…no…” Desiree admits as she renews her efforts to get free.

“But… that would mess up my lovely outfit…” Sam tells them gesturing to her clothes. “And I’m feeling generous tonight, so I’m going to give you girls a choice. We can go our separate ways and forget this ever happened or I can mess up your pretty faces…”

“W…we’ll take the first option!” Desiree says frantically.

“Y…yeah! We’ll leave you alone!” Alice states.

“A wise choice girls,” Sam says as she lets them both out of their head locks.

The girls don’t waste time as they turn tail and run out of the alley.


	7. Chapter 7

~Dec. 24/ Christmas Eve~

_“Sam, please talk to me….” James begs as she walks away from him with her suitcase in hand._

_“I don’t belong here, James,” Sam tells him with tears in her eyes. “Your mom has made that very clear.”_

_“You don’t have to belong here!” James insists desperately. “Please don’t leave me! I love you.”_

_“Not enough to defend me it seems,” Sam tells him. “Are you embarrassed by how different I am too?”_

_“Never!” James cries. “Never! You’re the love of my life! I could never feel embarrassed to be seen with you! I’ll do whatever it takes to show you! I’ll get a tattoo! I’ll stand up to my mother. Whatever it takes, just please come don’t leave me.”_

_“I’m already a terrible influence on you James,” Sam tells him tearfully. “That’s why I have to leave.”_

_“You’re the best influence on me! You bring out the best in me!” James insists. “Please don’t leave me!”_

_“I’m sorry James…” Sam says as she walks away from him, leaving him in tears._

~

James awakens with a start. Breathing heavily, he looks down and sees he’s on a foldout couch. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Sam sound asleep beside him. He looks around and sees he’s in the basement of Sam’s aunt and uncle’s house.

Not wanting to disturb her, James lays back down beside her, watching her face as she sleeps.

‘It wasn’t real…’ James rubs his eyes and realizes he was actually crying.

He’s had similar nightmares like that before and they usually have elements that are the same.

Sam leaves him and James fails to stop her.

He closes his eyes and remembers them getting back the previous night after their run-in with Desiree and Alice.

~

_“Sam, who were those girls?” James had asked when they got back to Mala’s._

_“That was Alice McConnell and Desiree Adams. They’re a year or two younger than me,” Sam had explained._

_“Sam lived with them back in the day. We ran with them as friends after that,” Gio added._

_“What’s their story?” Mala had asked._

_“Des’ is a runaway. I was never sure what her home-life was like; neither of us really got into it, but I suspect abuse of some kind was involved. She was always a bit of a loose cannon. Looser than I was even,” Sam told them. “Alice on the other hand was kicked out of her mom’s house because her loser boyfriend told her to. They found her curled up on a park bench when she was 3.”_

_“Sam met them in a group home for “special needs children”,” Gio explained. “They all had special circumstances that made it difficult to place them. Alice had severe separation anxiety and cried all the time because of course she did, Des was a trouble maker and had been caught stealing from a few of her foster homes, Felix you know had Sickle Cell Anemia, and Sam was completely attached to Felix, not to mention that she was a little ball of fire and sass.”_

_“Was?” James asked with a raised eyebrow as he distinctly remembered all the times Sam sassed or lost her temper at someone._

_Gio laughed._

_“Would you believe there was a time when she was even more fiery and sassy than she is now?”_

_“They sounded like they didn’t like Felix,” Mala stated._

_“They liked him just fine initially. We were all foster kids after all and after what the five of us endured we’d kindof become a family,” Sam explained._

_“That changed when Felix got adopted. I think they were jealous of him in a way,” Gio explains._

_“Still, they both knew better than to so much as make fun of Felix,” Sam added. “I wouldn’t let them.”_

_“They called you by a different name,” James had asked._

_“That was my last name before I was adopted,” Sam informed him with a flinch. “I loathe it, so please don’t start calling me by it.”_

_“Actually I was talking about the other one,” James assured her. “The Lioness of Chicago.”_

_“Oh…um…haha….” Sam sputtered awkwardly. “That was my…um… I guess you’d call it my gang handle… everyone in our neighborhood knew me as the Lioness.”_

_“Is that why you’re so obsessed with lionesses?” James asked._

_“Other way around,” Gio corrected with a grin. “She’s called “lioness” because of her obsession with lions.”_

_“They also mentioned a reputation,” James pointed out. “Ramone told me about it.”_

_“Most of it was wildly exaggerated,” Sam stated. “But the parts about my ferocious temper and fighting abilities were mostly true. Most of the time I never had to lay a finger on anyone. They were afraid of me already so most of the time I just used that fear to my advantage.”_

_“I can’t imagine why so many were terrified of you,” James told her honestly._

_“That is a longer explanation than I have the energy to give…” Sam told him. “Let’s just say my birth father casts a very large shadow. I’ll admit, my temper back then probably didn’t help.”_

_James was about to ask Sam more but then she yawned and James noticed how tired she looked._

_“We should all get to bed,” Mala suggested as she started pulling the pillows off of the fold out couch. “Gio, Sam and James have claimed the couch bed already, but you’re welcome to crash on the couch upstairs.”_

_“I appreciate that,” Gio told her._

_After saying good night, they’d all gone to bed._

~

James looks up at the clock on the wall and sees it’s almost 9 before returning to his silent vigil. He remembers the way his mom’s been acting toward Sam and he can’t help but wonder if the reason Sam won’t stand up for herself is simpler than it seems.

He brushes lock of Sam’s hair out of her face and brushes a soft kiss into her cheek before getting up quietly so he doesn’t disturb her. He quickly pulls on his pants from the night before and quietly heads up the stairs.

When he gets upstairs, he sees Mala, her siblings, and Gio talking in hushed tones with Uncle Nirav and two people James hadn’t met yet; an older woman who looks a lot like Sam’s dad and a young man in a business suit who looks about James’ age.

“Morning James,” Gio greets him.

“James this is our mom and older brother Ranjan,” Chandra tells him.

“Nice to meet you both,” James says as he goes to shake their hands out of habit.

Ranjan shakes his hand but Sam’s aunt immediately pulls him into a quick hug.

“Sammy still sleeping?” Nabile asks.

James nods.

“She sleeps like a rock sometimes.”

“She does when she feels safe,” Gio points out from behind his coffee cup.

James goes quiet as he reads between the lines.

“I need to be getting to work,” Sam’s aunt states. “It was nice meeting you, James.”

James nods.

“I think I’ll walk you as far as the subway, Shanti,” Uncle Nirav tells her as he picks up a bag. “Many holiday deliveries to make this morning.”

“Can I help?!” Nabile asks excitedly.

“Sure, why not!” Uncle Nirav says.

Uncle Nirav, Aunt Shanti, and Nabile leave as James sits at the bar with Gio, Mala, and Ranjan while Rama reads at the table and Chandra cooks.

“What are those?” James asks inquisitively pointing at what looks like two slices of bread cooked into an omelet that Chandra made for everyone.

“It’s called a bread omelet,” Mala tells him. “They’re quick and easy to make.”

“I think I’ve seen Sam make it some mornings when she’s in a moderate rush to leave,” James adds thoughtfully.

“You’re welcome to make some yourself,” Chandra tells him after she finishes hers.

“I… don’t know how…” James admits, blushing in embarrassment.

“No reason to feel ashamed of that,” Ranjan says putting a hand on James’ shoulder.

“Considering what we know about you and the fact that your default greeting is a stiff handshake, your family probably doesn’t really cook their own meals much,” Rama states. “Or hug for that matter.”

“I’m pretty sure my mother doesn’t even know how to turn the oven on,” James tells them honestly. “I didn’t even learn how until I went to Hartfeld and it’s always something with directions on the box.”

Sam’s cousins all laugh.

“You and every single roommate I’ve ever had at my college,” Mala says good-naturedly. “I usually end up cooking for everyone.”

“So did I back when I was in college,” Gio admits. “I’ve been cooking since before Sam was born.”

“Come on,” Ranjan says after he puts his plate in the sink. “I’ll teach you how to make it. It might surprise Sammy.”

A little while later, James is sitting at the bar eating the bread omelet he made for himself.

“You know, I think you all are the first people close to Sam I’ve met who haven’t threatened bodily harm if I don’t treat her right,” James points out.

“That’s because we all know Sammy won’t settle for anything less,” Mala tells him.

“And we know Sammy can take care of herself,” Ranjan tells him.

“I noticed that,” James admits. “She’s so independent and self-sufficient.”

“It’s because she’s had to be,” Gio explains. “So much of her life has been people letting her down and breaking their promises. Eventually she learned that the only person you could really count on is yourself.”

“She’s also used to being the one who took care of everyone else; not the other way around,” Mala adds.

“She’s better about it these days, but back when her parents first adopted her she was so fiercely independent that she didn’t know how to let other people take care of her,” Chandra finishes.

“She still has that problem,” James tells them with a sigh. “I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve found her collapsed on the couch with a ridiculous fever because she pushed herself too far when she was sick and her body gave out from pure exhaustion. She’s been better about it lately, but it still happens. I love how fierce and independent she is, but I wish she’d let me take care of her.”

“Just give it time,” Ranjan explains. “She’ll let you eventually but you need to prove you’re not going to reject her if she feels like she’s being weak.”

“Oh I definitely don’t want to leave her…” James tells them as he pulls a small red velvet box out of his pocket and opens it.

“Is that what I think it is?!” Chandra whispers excitedly.

Inside the ring box is a simple white gold engagement ring with a small heart shaped diamond in the middle with two small red spinels on either side of it.

“My plan is to propose at midnight tonight at my parents’ Christmas party,” James whispers back to them as he puts the box back in his pocket.

“That’s perfect for Sammy,” Ranjan comments.

The door to the basement opens then and Sam shuffles into the kitchen with her hair tied back in a messy ponytail.

“What’s perfect for me?” Sam asks sleepily.

“Morning Sammy!”

“Morning everyone,” Sam smiles, hugging Ranjan and giving James a kiss on the cheek. “What’s everyone eating?”

“Ranjan taught me how to make a bread omelet,” James tells her.

“Look at you,” Sam teases James. “There any eggs left? Might make myself an omelet.”

“In the fridge,” Chandra tells her.

Sam quickly makes herself an omelet and sits beside James at the bar. James notices something as Sam’s eating.

“Hey, where’s your tattoo?” he asks.

“Hmm?” Sam asks looking up from her omelet.

“Your shoulder tattoo; the one with the lioness. Where’d it go?” James repeats.

“Oh! I covered it with concealer for the party the other night. Left it covered since I figured I’d just have to cover it again tonight,” Sam explains.

James looks at Sam.

“Didn’t you say that tattoo represents who you are as a person?”

“Well yeah, but your mom made it clear she hates it so…”

James grits his teeth in frustration. That simple sentence has two meanings and James hates both of them.

“Sam, look at me.” James tells Sam as he guides her face to look up at him. “Never hide who you are from people; do you understand me! If my mother is so blind she can’t see past her stupid expectations to see what an amazing person you are; then that’s her problem.”

“It’s not her approval I’m afraid of losing…”

Sam doesn't look up from her plate as James looks at her, his suspicions are confirmed.

“Mala, do you have…”

“Way ahead of you, James,” Mala says as she brings him a pack of make-up remover wipes.

“I need to make a phone call real quick,” Gio says as he steps outside.

Mala turns to her sister and says, “We should put the bed back downstairs.”

“Rama and I will help you,” Ranjan volunteers.

“Why do I have to come?!” Rama whines.

“Because reasons!” he answers as he drags Rama by the shirt into the basement.

James takes one of the wipes and starts to gently clean the make-up off of Sam’s tattoo as Sam eats.

“You’re still afraid I’ll change my mind, aren’t you?” James asks without judgment as he carefully cleans off the make-up. “That’s why you won’t stand up for yourself?”

Sam nods.

“I know it’s stupid… I guess I’m just so afraid that if I stand up to her, she’ll convince you I’m a bad influence…”

James thinks back to his nightmare as her tattoo becomes more visible. Maybe it was a dream but maybe there was some truth to it. Did she also fear that he was ashamed of how different her traditions were?

James presses a kiss into the newly cleaned tattoo and wraps his arms around her as he tries to think of something that would show his solidarity with Sam. He spots Sam’s henna markings on her hands from the previous night and he gets an idea.

“Could you maybe do something like this for me?” James asks her tentatively as he rubs his thumb across the back of her hand.

“What, the henna?” Sam asks in surprise. “You want me to draw on you with henna?”

“It looks interesting,” James admits honestly.

“Won’t your mom get upset? I mean it’s temporary but it’s still a tattoo,” Sam points out.

“Sam, if my mom wants to disapprove of your tattoos, she can disapprove of mine as well,” James tells her adamantly.

“James… ” Sam says, sounding touched as she moves her plate to the sink. “As a matter of fact, I do know how to apply henna.”

“I heard the word henna!” Chandra says as she appears at the top of the basement stairs and walks to the laundry room.

“Where do you guys keep your henna?” Sam asks.

“Closet under the stairs,” Chandra says as she disappears once more.

Sam grabs the box with henna and leads James over onto the couch.

“How visible do you want your henna to be?” Sam asks James.

“What do you mean?” James asks.

To answer Sam shows him her hand. “You see how dark my henna looks?”

James nods.

“By the time we go to the Christmas Eve party, they’ll be darker,” Sam explains. “That’s what henna does. The longer you keep the paste on, the darker it will be. For my skin tone, I only needed to keep the paste on for a few hours for it to be pretty dark. You on the other hand have really dark skin so if you did the same thing as me, it’d be virtually invisible. There are different types of henna, there’s regular like what’s on me and white henna.”

“I remember hearing about something called black henna,” James asks her.

“It exists, but don’t ever use it. At least not on your skin,” Sam warns. “It’s hair dye. It has a chemical in it that’s toxic if used on skin, but not on hair.”

“Warning noted,” James tells her. “I definitely want it to show. What would you recommend?”

Sam thinks for a moment while looking at James’ dark skin. “With your skin being as dark as it is, if we use regular henna; I’d recommend you keep the paste on your hand until we get back to your parents’ penthouse. With white henna, you could probably take it off on the subway ride home and still have it show up.”

“I’ll go with white henna,” James tells her.

“Alright, I have a few ideas that would look good on you,” Sam tells him as she prepares to apply the already made paste. She hesitates before beginning and looks at him insecurely. “Are you sure you want this? I mean, it’s temporary but it won’t fade until around New Year’s at the earliest.”

James takes Sam’s hand into his own and kisses the back of it. “I’m sure.”

Sam smiles at him.

“Hold still for me.”

Sam sets to work applying the paste in a graceful, but somehow masculine design on the backs of his hands and wrists. When she finishes, he has an arched design on the back of his hands and a design around his wrists and forearms that looked like wrist guards.

“This is pretty neat,” James tells her.

“It gets cooler,” Sam says with a blush as she holds her own henna covered hands against his.

"You made our henna form a heart-shape,” he realizes with a grin.

Sam nods bashfully.

“Try to keep your wrist still while the paste dries; ok?”

James kisses her lips softly.

“I’ll try.”

“So what’s the plan for today?”

Sam and James both jump.

“You both forgot we were here, didn’t you?” Gio asks with a grin.

James and Sam laugh as Gio, Mala, and Chandra join them once again.

“Tonight’s the Christmas Eve party right?” Chandra asks.

“Ugh! Don’t remind me…” Sam grouses. “Although since we’re on the subject; is there a color scheme I should be aware of?”

James sighs.

“It’s technically red and gold, but I already know for a fact everyone will be wearing gold. It’s all mother’s been talking about since Thanksgiving.”

“I hate to point this out, but if I wear a gold dress, I’ll look all one color except for my hair and eyes,” Sam states. “Unless it’s glittery, I look terrible in gold or yellow clothing.”

“I know, that’s why I convinced my mom to make it red and gold,” James tells her with a grin. “I know for a fact you look best in red.”

“But if everyone’s wearing gold and I’m the only one wearing red, I’ll look like an idiot,” Sam points out nervously.

“If it helps, I’ll wear a red tuxedo with you,” James offers.

“You hate unwanted attention more than I do,” Sam states in surprise. “Besides, do you even own a red tuxedo?”

“I love you more,” James assures her with a kiss. “And we’ll stop and get one on the way back to the penthouse. I know just the place.”

“I guess now the only problem is finding a red dress,” Sam adds as she smiles up at him. “That dark green one was all I brought with me. Didn’t know there were color themes.”

“In any case, I should get going,” Gio says. “Christmas eve is big for my family.”

Sam immediately stands up and hugs Gio tightly. After several minutes, they pull away.

“Here! Give me your cell phone number so we don’t lose each other again,” Sam says as she hands him her phone.

Gio types his number into her phone quickly and gives it back. Sam immediately sends a text to Gio that makes him laugh.

“God I missed you Sammy,” Gio says affectionately as he leaves. “Take care, cousin. If you’re free tomorrow, you should stop by for Christmas dinner. There’s always room for one more at our dinner table. Besides, you’ve never experienced Christmas dinner until you’ve had an Italian Christmas dinner.”

“We’ll keep it in mind,” James says. “Hopefully mother behaves herself tonight.”

“And for the love of God Sam, stand up to that stuffy old crone!”

“Bye Gio,” Sam tells him.

“We should go too,” James says looking at his watch not long after. “We have a long trek back to Manhattan and you and I both need to stop and get clothes for the party.”

“Alright,” Mala says. She and Chandra hug Sam as James gets her bag. “Gio’s sentiment is the same here. You will always have a place here if you need it.”

Sam smiles appreciatively as she and James head out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

~Still Christmas Eve~

James and Sam sit in silence as they ride the subway back to Manhattan. They get off at a subway station a few blocks from the penthouse and James takes her into a boutique with all kinds of beautiful dresses in every color.

“The shop where I’m getting my tuxedo is right next door,” James tells her with a kiss. “If I can make a suggestion; pick a dress you genuinely like and look amazing in, not a dress you think my mother might like.”

“I was going to do that anyway at this point,” Sam tells him. “If she’s going to hate me no matter what I do, I may as well dress however I like. I’ll meet you out front. And don’t smudge your henna!”

It takes a while but Sam finds the perfect evening dress for the night. Even better, it was on the clearance rack for 75% off. She meets up with James on the sidewalk out front and they stop to grab a bite to eat and for Sam to remove the henna paste before they walk back to the penthouse together.

As soon as they step inside the penthouse, Olivia starts fussing at James.

“James Walter, where have you been?! It’s almost 5:30! Go get dressed! The guests will be arriving soon and we still need to take pictures!”

“Sam’s here too, in case you didn’t notice,” James points out.

“Whatever, now go get dressed!”

Sam and James run downstairs to get ready.

Sam quickly showers and after wrapping her hair in a towel, changes into the evening dress she bought earlier. The dress is red, sequined, and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a slit in the left side.

Sam quickly applies her make-up before drying her hair. She brushes her hair out before pulling it back at the sides and pinning it in back with her gold barrette, leaving enough hair free so that it falls around her shoulders like a lion’s mane. As a finishing touch, she puts a gold ring inside her auricle piercing in addition to the red spinel earrings James gave her for their anniversary last year.

Sam slips on a pair of gold heels and straightens her locket before admiring herself in the full length mirror in her room. For the first time in a while, Sam actually feels more like herself. The henna tattoos on her hands and her lioness tattoo on her shoulder add a little extra something to Sam’s outfit that gives her a boost of confidence.

James knocks at her door before entering, wearing a red tuxedo like he said he would.

“Are you about r…” James trails off as the sight of her takes his breath away.

Sam smiles at his reaction.

“Whoa…” he manages to breathe. “You look… wow…”

“Like what you see?” she teases.

“I love what I see,” James tells her with a smile as he finally regains his ability to speak.

“Shall we head up then?” Sam suggests.

James holds his elbow out for her to slip her hand into and they walk to the door together. At the last second Sam remembers.

“Oh wait, I forgot something,” she says as she runs back into her room quickly to grab the gold faux fur shawl she got and wraps it around her shoulders.

“There,” she says. “I’m spiteful, not stupid. It’s going to be cold as fuck on the roof.”

James laughs out loud.

“There’s the Sam I know and love!”

They get upstairs and right away Olivia gasps when she sees James’ hands.

“What on earth is that on your hands?! Go wash that off right this instant, young man!”

Sam is suddenly reminded of the pet chicken they had when she was 12 that clucked and squawked nonstop when she was agitated. Sam has to stifle a laugh at the mental image as James waves his mother off.

“Its called henna, mother,” James explains calmly. “And I like it. It matches Sam’s and she made it for me.”

Apparently Olivia hadn’t even noticed Sam had it too.

“You! Go wash it off of him this instant!” Olivia squawks.

“It doesn’t wash off,” James tells her simply.

“What?!”

“The henna is already dried, so washing it off isn’t possible,” Sam tells her. “It has to fade.”

“Well how long will that take?” Olivia asks indignantly.

“About a week,” James states. “Like it or not, Sam and I are wearing henna to the party.”

Olivia heaves an exasperated sigh.

“Fine! Into the study for pictures then.”

James takes Sam’s hand and starts to lead her to the door.

“Family only,” Olivia informs them in a tone that Sam thinks would make Umbridge from Harry Potter proud.

James looks directly into Olivia’s eyes. “Father, please take Sam into the study,” James says without breaking eye contact. “I need to have a quick word with Mother.”

“It’s right this way, Sam,” George tells her as he leads her into a little room across from the stairs.

As soon as they’re in the room, James speaks.

“Mother, please start being nicer to Sam,” James tells her, mimicking the tone his father used when they were swimming.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Olivia states, sounding realistically oblivious.

“Of course, because I’ve suddenly become blind, deaf, and stupid,” James calls her bluff. “You don’t have to like her, but you will respect her.”

“She’s a bad influence on you,” Olivia retorts. “Look at you! You’re wearing a… tattoo, you skipped our annual carriage ride around the park, and now you’re talking back…”

“Enough, Mother!” James states firmly. “Consider this my final warning. Be nice to Sam, or she and I are leaving. Do you understand?”

“I understand perfectly,” Olivia replies haughtily.

“I want your word, Mother,” James insists. “Promise me you’ll treat Sam with the respect she deserves.”

Olivia sighs.

“Alright, fine. You have my word. I’ll be nicer to her.”

“Thank you, Mother,” James says before heading into the study, where he finds Sam and his father in a conversation.

As soon as they finish taking pictures, they head up to the roof to find the party in full swing. Sure enough, everyone was dressed in gold.

Except Vanessa.

“Sam! I’m so glad you stayed!” Vanessa exclaims as she hugs her in a red lace illusion gown with a halter top. “That gown looks beautiful on you and your shrug is perfect!”

“Thanks Vanessa!” Sam tells her. “Your dress is beautiful. I was thinking James and I would be the only ones in red tonight.

“Nigel wore a red suit too,” Vanessa corrects her.

“That’s right! You said your boyfriend would be here,” James states.

“Right over here,” Vanessa tells them as she leads them to where her parents are sitting laughing next to a tall young man in a red plaid suit with long blond hair in a ponytail and a beard that kind of made him look like a Viking.

“Nigel meet Mr. and Mrs. Ashton, my childhood friend James, and his girlfriend, Sam,” Vanessa says as they reach the table.

James and George both move to shake his hand which Nigel takes and pulls them both into hugs.

“We hug this out like men!” Nigel says in a mock serious tone.

“He’s certainly… different…” Olivia states in bewilderment.

“He definitely has a lot of personality,” Mr. Kingsley tells them.

“He was just telling us some of the shenanigans he used to get into in high school,” Mrs. Kingsley tells them as they all sit down to eat.

“So Nigel, is it?” Olivia begins. “What do you do exactly?”

“Ah, is this the mandatory family background check I was warned about?” Nigel jokes. “Let me save you some time, then Mrs. A. My dad’s a pharmacist, my mom’s a desk clerk for an ear, nose, and throat doctor, and I’m a military civilian service engineer who plays video games and runs obstacle course races in my spare time. My birthday’s in April, my blood type is A, and I like long walks on the beach and cruises.”

“See what I mean about him being a character,” Mr. Kingsley laughs.

“Indeed,” George states with a laugh.

Sam would be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying Olivia’s bewilderment and she got the distinct impression Nigel was enjoying himself too.

As dinner continues and they get to know Nigel better, that bewilderment grows greater and greater.

“Wait, so your rabbit is how big?” James asks.

Nigel starts digging in his phone for a picture. “Ok keep in mind, I’m 6’2”. The rabbit is the size of my torso,” he says as he shows them a picture of a large white rabbit with red eyes.

“Nigel, I think you own the Easter bunny,” Sam remarks.

“That’s what I said!” Vanessa says with a laugh.

“How long have you had rabbits for pets?” Olivia manages to ask.

“We’ve had several since I was six,” Nigel explains. “They are quite possibly the only creatures in the world that are both cute and disgusting at the same time.”

“Your parents allowed you to have such things,” Olivia asks with an air of disgust.

“Well I was six when we first got them you see, so they would have had to at that point,” Nigel tells her plainly.

The rest of dinner was spent with Nigel regaling the various shenanigans and pranks he and his best friend Drew would get into as kids. After dinner, James and Sam wander onto the dance floor with Nigel and Vanessa.

“Did you see how scandalized your mom looked the more Nigel talked?” Vanessa asks James gleefully.

“How do you make it look so easy?” Sam asks Nigel.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I really like messing with people,” Nigel states.

Sam laughs.

“Besides, from what Vanessa’s told me, it sounds like Olivia has a narrow perception of what “normal” is,” Nigel state. “But that’s where people like you and me come in.”

“Nigel, you’re my new hero,” Sam tells him.

As the party continues, Sam actually has a pretty good time. For a while, she forgets about Olivia and her expectations as she and James dance with Vanessa and Nigel.

She should have known it was going too smoothly.

On their way back from the bathroom, as Sam and Vanessa walk onto the terrace; Sam spots a familiar figure with blonde hair clearing away dirty dishes from the tables.

“Inger?”

As Inger turns to leave with the dirty dishes, she accidentally crashes right into Jessica Worthington, spilling food all over her gold dress.

“Ugh! My dress!”

“Sorry, miss,” Inger apologizes as Sam heads over to intervene.

“Watch where you’re going, you stupid oaf!” Hope yells at Inger as she shoves Inger to the floor.

Inger starts to cry as Amber stands over her, her hand raised like she’s going to strike her.

“That dress is worth a lot more than you’ll ever be, retard!”

“Hey!”

Sam catches Amber’s wrist and holding it effortlessly.

“If I was as rich as you three… I could afford some manners,” Sam tells them before releasing Amber’s wrist and standing between them and Inger.

“Well, the heathen gold-digger is standing up for the retarded help after she ruins my sister’s dress?” Amber mocks.

Sam ignores it. James watches as she plants her feet and stands up straight and suddenly there’s the fierce, fiery woman he fell in love with.

“It was an accident and she said she was sorry,” Sam tells her firmly with her hand on her waist. “Stop posturing and get a life.”

“Who are you to talk to us like that, you heathen peasant!” Jessica growls as Vanessa helps Inger to the service elevator as a small crowd forms. “You who comes in here with your tattoos and your last season dress! You are beneath us. You’re not even your parents’ real child. You were adopted.”

Sam doesn’t even flinch.

“At least my parents chose to have me,” Sam tells them. “Your parents just got stuck with three shallow, spoiled, stuck up brats whose multi-million dollar business that they hope to inherit from their father just went under.”

The three girls gasp in horror as a murmur goes through the crowd. James hides a smile as Sam immediately seizes the opportunity.

“Oh, you didn’t know about that; did you?” Sam states. “Yeah… there won’t be a company for you to inherit… but good luck with that modeling since you were in diapers thing. To think, you might actually have to work for a living. The horror. Now run along girls.”

Beet red, the three girls run off toward the guest elevator.

“Alright, move along,” George says waving the crowd off.

“That. Was. Beautiful!” James tells her clapping his hands.

“It speaks well on your character that you’d stand up for someone like Inger. If you hadn’t stepped in, I would have,” George commends her.

“How did you know about the Worthington business going under?” James asks. “I didn’t even know that.”

“I'm a journalist, remember?” Sam tells him. “I know shit.”

James kisses the top of Sam’s head as he and his dad head back out onto the dance floor.

“I’m proud of you…”

Sam is about to join him them when Olivia steps up to Sam.

“May I have a word with you?” Olivia asks in a tone that makes Sam’s hackles raise. The pinched expression on Olivia’s face doesn’t help.

“We’re talking right now, aren’t we?” Sam tells her with her arms crossed over her chest.

“In private, if you please.”

James looks back when he notices Sam isn’t with him and frowns when he sees his mother talking to her. He quickly gets his dad’s attention before calmly walking back over to them.

“No, I don’t think so,” Sam tells Olivia plainly. “Whatever you have to say to me can be said here.”

“Have it your way then,” Olivia says with a sigh as she pulls a pen out of the pocket of her coat and begins writing on a pad of something Sam sees her pull from the other pocket.

“I’ve entertained this charade for long enough, but I cannot allow it to continue any longer,” she says as she writes.

Sam realizes then that it’s a checkbook at the same time James and George do. 

“I trust this will satisfy you,” Olivia says as she tears out a check and hands it to Sam.

Sam's blood boils as she calmly looks at the check in her hand before tearing it in half again and again until it’s in little tiny pieces.

“I don’t want your fucking money, you frigid bitch,” Sam tells Olivia as she throws the pieces at her.

James sees the pure rage in Sam’s eyes and for a split second, James sees why Des, Annie, and so many others feared her wrath. Even his mother seems to realize she’s made a mistake.

“You are the rudest, most self-absorbed, arrogant shell of a human being I have ever had the misfortune of meeting,” Sam tells Olivia as she stares the older woman down. “The fact that you think that the _only_ reason anyone would want to be with James is because of his money shows just how little regard you hold for him.”

“Let me ask you something Olivia; where were _**you** _when Yasmin and Hollywood was isolating and taking advantage of James? While you were up here in your ivory tower wondering whether or not James’ dreams and ambitions were worth your time, I was watching his back. **_I_ **was the one who went there to check on him, _**I** _was the one who made sure Yasmin got what she deserved, and _**I** _was the one who helped James put himself back together afterward. I love James. I have been bending over backwards trying to show you that I’m not a gold-digger out for your son’s money but if your head is shoved so far up your pompous ass that you can’t see past your own bullshit misconceptions about me, than I don’t know what else to tell you.”

Sam turns on her heel then and heads for the stairs down to the penthouse.

“I hope that made you feel good about yourself, Mother,” James tells her before running after Sam, leaving behind a stunned Olivia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to skip the NSFW part, jump down to where it says.

Sam makes it as far as the hall outside the study when James catches up with her.

“Sam, wait for me!” James begs her.

“I can’t stay here anymore James!”

James cups her face in his hands and brushes her tears away.

“I wouldn’t ask you to. I’m coming with you.”

“You are?” Sam asks him, uncertainly. “But your mother…”

“Fuck my mother!”

Sam raises an eyebrow at him.

“If anyone doesn’t deserve me, it’s her! You’ve supported, encouraged, and stood by me, even when I didn’t deserve it. You love me unconditionally and if she can’t love you like I do, then fuck her! I love you Sam! I’m not going to lose you because she decided to be narrow-minded! Let her disown me! I love you!”

Sam grabs the lapel of James’ tuxedo and pulls him into a scorching kiss, which he returns with equal passionate.

Sam moans into James’ mouth as he pulls her into the study before pushing her up against the built-in wall shelves.

His tongue delves into her mouth while his body anchors her in place.

James’ hands soon begin to roam her body, grasping and groping her through her dress.

Sam rests her head back against the shelf as he moves his mouth to her neck and earlobe.

“James, someone might see us!” 

“I don’t care.”

James punctuates his words with kisses as he trails his lips down to her shoulder.

“I don’t care if they hear, know, or talk. I don’t care anymore. Let those assholes find us! The only person that matters to me is you.”

“James…”

He pulls her leg up around him and caresses her thigh through the split in her skirt. She’s becoming increasingly aware of the growing bulge in his pants as he gropes and teases her through the bodice of her dress with the other hand.

She tugs his shirt out of the waist of his pants and expertly unbuttons it before sliding her hands beneath it to touch his skin; running her hands up and down his chest and abs.

James’ breath quickens under her touch.

He lifts her up and pins her against the bookshelf before capturing her lips once more; supporting her weight easily with her legs wrapping around him.

The shelves dig into her back as she slides her hands under his jacket and helps him shrug out of it, their tongues dancing. He throws the jacket on the back of the couch before returning his hands to her body.

He slides the top of her dress down and gropes her breast in his hand; trailing kisses across her dark olive skin. He drags his tongue back up her neck once more, drawing a shudder and a low moan from her.

Sam rolls her head back against the shelf behind her with a moan as she rocks her hips against his bulge, drawing a sharp intake of breath out of him. She moans again softly as she feels his tongue swirl her nipple before taking it into his mouth.

He slides his free hand between them and rubs her through her already soaked panties.

After a few minutes, James lifts her up into his arms with her legs wrapped around him and moves her to the sturdy but elegant desk in the study and sets her down on it.

In one swift motion, he removes her panties before returning his fingers to the apex between her legs. He separates her delicate folds and delves into her while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Sam gasps and moans softly as he pushes his fingers in and out of her.

James slides the split in her dress up over just enough and kneels down between her legs, separating her folds with his fingers.

Sam gasps and allows her head to loll back as his tongue does amazing things to her body, her long brown black hair cascading down her back. She braces herself with her left arm to hold herself steady. She keeps one of her legs bent to give him better access as she grips his hair with her right hand; her pleasure building higher and higher. James plunges his tongue inside her, making her moan and buck into his mouth. Soon Sam’s body starts to tremble as her pleasure gets more intense.

Then her arm starts to give out.

“Can’t… keep myself up anymore.”

James stands up and pulls Sam into another passionate kiss.

Sam wraps her legs around him to pull him closer as she undoes his belt and pants before slipping her hand down the front of his pants. He moans into her mouth as she takes him and strokes him.

“I want you…” they breathe into each others lips with a smile.

James’ lips devour hers once more as he unzips her dress and pulls it off of her before slipping two fingers inside her once more. Her moan is stifled by his lips as she feels warmth pool in her stomach. James brings his mouth down on one of her nipples once more to nibble and suck while his fingers slide in and out of her.

James curves his fingers up just enough and Sam has to hold her lips shut to stop herself from crying out.

“Don’t hold back… Let me hear you.”

He withdraws from her just long enough to pull his pants down.

“Come here…”

He helps her off the desk only to bend her over it and line himself up with her entrance.

He enters her with a single thrust.

She cries out his name and she grips the desk as he thrusts hard, fast, and deep into her.

“Oh James, you feel so good!”

“That’s it, my love.”

James presses a kiss into the lioness tattoo on her shoulder, gripping her hips as he thrusts.

“Be as loud as you want! Let them hear you! Let the whole building hear you! Let those assholes upstairs hear you! Let them know who has my heart and soul. Let them know I’m yours, that every part of me is yours.”

Sam feels her pleasure start to peak. She gasps as the room starts to blur. His name becomes a mantra with a litany of moans as he continues to plunge into her over and over.

Sam throws her head back with a cry as she comes.

“That’s it beautiful. Let it all out. God, you’re beautiful…”

He doesn’t stop thrusting until she finishes.

When Sam catches her breathe, she looks back at him with a look that sends desire shooting through him.

“How long do you think the party upstairs will last?” 

“A few more hours; maybe longer.”

James raises an eyebrow at her.

“What are you thinking in that beautiful head of yours?”

James slides out of her and pulls her up.

Sam walks him backward to the couch in the study and shoves him back across it before climbing on top of him.

He sits up on his elbow as she straddles his lap.

“I’m curious how long we can go before someone finds us.”

James kisses her again before saying.

“I’m game if you are.”

Sam rocks her hips against his hard cock, making him take a sharp intake of air.

“Besides, if I’m not mistaken; you didn’t cum yet and I want them to know who my heart belongs to as well.”

_**~END NSFW SCENE FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO SKIP IT~  
** _

Hours later they both lay completely naked on the couch in the study, panting as their hearts race.

She’s lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest and her body between his legs. He’s holding her protectively against his chest, running his fingers up and down the skin on her arm tenderly as they bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“You make me so happy,” James tells her softly. “I never dreamed I could love anyone like this.”

“I didn’t know I **_could_ **be loved like this, let alone love someone else,” Sam admits to him as she snuggles into his arms.

James looks down at her then.

“Marry me…”

She looks up at him.

“Seriously?”

“I was going to do this at midnight upstairs, but…”

he digs through the pockets of his jacket with one hand.

“I mean, it **is** 12:30 and the party **is** still going on upstairs so technically…”

James grins at her and pulls out a small box. She opens it and gasps at the engagement ring.

“Oh James…its beautiful…”

“Will you marry me?”

“You mean for real this time?”

James laughs at her teasing.

“Yes, for real this time.”

Sam kisses him deeply.

“Yes, I will marry you.”

He takes the ring out of the box and slides it on her left ring finger before pulling her into another kiss.

It’s a simple engagement ring, but James knows that Sam never really cared about his money or his name. Always from day one she’s only cared about him.

She yawns then and settles back in his arms. Before long she’s fast asleep.

She shivers as a chill comes over the room and James grabs his jacket and drapes it over her before holding her once again. Slowly, he drifts off to sleep himself.

Around 4am, James is awakened by Sam shivering again, even with the jacket. Deciding it would be warmer in a bed, he quietly wraps her in his jacket before picking her up and carrying her down the stairs to his room.

Once inside, he gently lays her in his bed before pulling the covers over her. He then walks around the bed to get in himself.

He gently presses a kiss into her forehead before laying down and immediately going back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

~Christmas Day~

James awakens again at 8:30 the next morning and snuggles closer to Sam lovingly, kissing her bare shoulder.

Sam stirs, snuggling closer into his arms.

“Merry Christmas, Sam…”

“Merry Christmas, James…”

Sam yawns and stretches. She’s about to pull him into a kiss when she remembers.

“We left our clothes upstairs in this study…”

James stills as well.

“Shit…”

After throwing on some sweatpants, James gives Sam one of his tshirts to wear (it reaches just above her knees) and they run upstairs to grab their things from the study.

On the way back to his room, they run into James’ parents.

“James, why aren’t you dressed yet!? We leave for church in 30 minutes!” she demands as if nothing happened the night before.

“I’m not going.”

James refuses to look at her as he and Sam head back downstairs.

“What do you mean you’re not going?!”

That’s when she notices Sam wearing James’ shirt.

“Is that your shirt?! I gave you explicit orders not to have her in your room! She’s lucky to still be in this house after what she said last night!”

“And you’re lucky I’m here after the stunt you pulled with the checkbook last night!” James snaps at Olivia.

“James, I’m only trying to do what’s best for you…” 

“You want what’s best for YOU,” James corrects her angrily. “You don’t care about my happiness! You never did! All you care about is money!”

“But Sam is…”

“Is what? A dirty, heathen, gold-digger?” James demands. “So far, the only person I see who’s concerned with money has been YOU.”

“James, if you would just listen to me...”

“Why should I?! Why should I ever speak to you again after today?! Your actions nearly chased away the love of my life! I’m so livid with you right now. Sam has been nothing but nice to you up until last night and you’ve literally walked out of your way to be cruel and nasty to her. You are a selfish, coldhearted, arrogant shell of a human being.”

Olivia turns to George.

“Are you going to let him talk to me like this?!”

“I’ll stop him if he says something I don’t agree with…”

Olivia looks like she’s been slapped.

“George?”

“James and I have both repeatedly asked you to leave Sam alone and each time you’ve ignored us. Sam isn’t the problem here, Olivia. It’s you.”

“Sam is the love of my life, my future wife, and the future mother of the only grandchildren you will ever have. I’m not going to waste my breath asking you to like her Mother because clearly you aren’t capable of it, but I will not tolerate you treating her like you’re somehow better than her for things she had no control over.”

He then steps back.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to spend my first Christmas morning with my new fiancée.”

“Fiancée is it now?” George asks Sam.

Sam holds up her hand with the ring on it.

“Very nice… those are spinels and is that diamond heart shaped?”

“Y…you proposed to her?!” Olivia squawks, dumbfounded.

“Last night,” James tells her.

Olivia turns away from James with a huff.

“George, to church!” 

“I don’t think I’ll be going either,” George tells her.

“What?!”

“I think I’ll spend this Christmas getting to know my future daughter-in-law better,” George tells her. “Besides, if anyone here needs to learn what it means to be Christian, it’s you dear. Come join us again when you can be civil.”

Olivia leaves without another word.

“I'm sincerely sorry for the way Olivia’s been treating you, Sam.”

“You’re not the one who should be apologizing to me,” Sam points out to him. “But thanks. It’s enough that you at least tried to stop her.”

“Olivia’s not used to not getting her way,” George explains. “Doesn’t excuse her behavior in any way, but I think you’re one of the few people Olivia’s met who actively challenges her perception of things. She’ll come around.”

“Excuse me when I say, I’m not going to hold my breath,” Sam tells him.

“So, what now?” James asks.

“Well first of all, I’d like to put some pants on,” Sam tells them bluntly, getting a laugh out of them both.

Sam runs downstairs and throws on a black Elvis tshirt over a red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and her boots. She comes back carrying a few packages to find James had gotten dressed as well and George changed into an oxford shirt and sweater vest.

“These are for you.”

“Thank you Sam,” George tells her genuinely as he takes the one with his name on it and walks over to the tree in the living room.

George opens it to find a bottle of Historian whiskey.

“James told me we share a love of fine whiskey, so I figured I’d give you one of my favorites.”

“It seems you and I think alike, Sam. Open that one from me.”

Sam opens it and gasps when she sees a very expensive bottle of Noble Tiara whiskey.

“Ooh, wine barrel finished! One of the Royal collection!”

Sam looks at James.

“Your turn.”

James opens his to find a framed copy of a theatre program and two tickets for Rosethorne Park.

“Is this from?!” James asks stunned.

“The play we put on at Hartfeld during my freshman year of college,” Sam answers excitedly. “Yes! Do you like it?!”

“I love it!”

James kisses her.

“I already gave you my present.”

“There’s one more from me actually,” George indicates to the large present beside her.

Curiously, Sam opens it and gasps at the Italian leather briefcase.

“What a handsome briefcase!”

“It’s real Italian leather,” George tells her.

“This’ll be perfect if I can land a business internship,” Sam exclaims.

“About that. Look inside,” George interjects.

Sam opens it to find a professional letter of acceptance to intern with the Northbridge branch of the Ashton Investment Firm.

“This is your family business, isn’t it?”

“I’ll admit, it’s not how I imagined passing on the family business, but I’d be a fool to ignore someone with such raw potential as a business woman. You have a spine of steel with a good heart and street smarts that would give you a leg up. But I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into taking over the family business and you also have the makings for a top notch reporter if I’ve ever seen one. I will happily write a letter of recommendation to a newspaper if you'd like.”

Sam jumps up and hugs him.

“Thank you!”

George smiles as he hugs her back.

Then Sam pulls back she shakes his hand.

“I look forward to working with you,” Sam says.

Sam and James’ stomachs both growl then.

“That’s right, we haven’t had breakfast yet,” James states.

“Neither have I,” George admits. “We usually have breakfast after church and Gerta and Inger have today off.”

“I got this boys.”

Sam walks toward the kitchen and looks around at what she has to work with.

“I think you have enough stuff here for a few bacon and cheese omelets. I’ll cook if you two will get out plates and such.”

In no time, Sam makes omelets for each of them.

When they sit down to eat, they toss around potential plans for the day.

“You know that Balto statue? It’s in Central park, isn’t it?”

“It’s not far from here actually,” George tells her.

“Why? Did you want to see it?” James asks.

“If we can."

“We’ll definitely go see it then,” James tells her.

As they walk through the park, Sam spots a small red tennis ball in the grass that must have been lost during a game of fetch. She picks it up and sticks it in her pocket.

They reach the statue and Sam immediately walks up and sticks the tennis ball in the statue’s mouth with a smile.

“I’m guessing there’s a story behind this?” James asks her as she takes a picture.

Sam blushes.

“It’s kindof a running joke with me and my brother, Felix. Whenever we’d come across a statue of a dog, if its mouth is open we’d put either a ball or a stick in its mouth. He always wanted to come to New York but he died before we ever could. I figured since I’m here…”

“You’d keep the memory alive by doing it,” George finishes with a grin.

Sam's smile fades as she looks at the picture.

“You miss him, don’t you?” James asks her.

Sam nods as a tear rolls down her cheek. She then growls in frustration as she angrily wipes her tear away.

“I thought I was done with this. He died what, four years ago?”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t still mourn his loss,” George tells her. “From what you’ve told us, Felix was such an important part of your life for so long, of course his death still affects you.”

Sam looks up at them.

“Didn’t you just reconnect with your cousin, Gio?” James offers.

“Oh yeah. Gio knew about it too. Thanks!”

Sam sends the picture to Gio.

“You can also send it to me if you want,” James offers. “I know I can never replace what Felix meant to you, but still…”

Sam smiles genuinely at James.

“You’re sweet.”

Sam gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“I wish you could have met Felix. He would have liked you. He loved watching plays and such.”

James wraps his arms around her and holds her tight.

“Maybe I can go with you sometime when you visit his grave?”

“I’d like that…”

“So, where to now?” George asks.

Sam thinks for a moment.

“You know that place where they have big Christmas tree?”

“Rockefeller Center?”

“That’s the one.”

“We actually can walk there from here if you want,” James suggests. “Might be quicker, actually.”

They walk the 12 blocks in comfortable silence, James and Sam walking hand in hand.

“You know, I’ve got to admit. It’s nice to walk to places for a change,” George remarks. “Olivia always insists we take a car everywhere.”

“That’s such a waste, especially here in New York,” Sam grimaces.

They reach the part of the center where the tree is surrounded on all sides by building and there are large green planters with large angels and starbursts in the center.

“Hey, this is where they shot that one scene from Home Alone 2; isn’t it?” Sam asks.

“It is,” James says with a laugh. “Let’s see if we can get closer.”

As they’re moving through the crowd, Sam runs into a woman walking in the opposite direction.

“I’m so sorry!”

Sam tries to pull away but her heart shaped locket gets caught on something. She freezes when she realizes her necklace is caught on an identical locket around the other woman’s neck.

She looks up and stares into a pair of pale blue eyes identical to her own.


	11. Chapter 11

Time stands still as the two women stare at each other in shock.

It’s like looking in a mirror, right down to the long brown-black hair and Italian gold locket. The only difference other than age and clothes is that Sam has fairer skin and the other woman’s hair is darker, almost black and straighter.

James and George stand stunned as they look on. Across from them, James can make out a tall, dark skinned man with blue eyes standing next to an equally tall, fair skinned man who looks a little older with the same blue eyes (clearly related somehow).

Both have no doubt the same stunned look on their faces that were on James and his father’s.

“Maggie?” Sam asks, stunned.

The other woman smiles as tears form in her eyes.

“Sammy.”

All at once, the two young women hug each other tightly.

James smiles as he catches on. Across the square, James can see the same expression on the dark-skinned companion’s face. The man beside him as well as James’ father still look thoroughly confused.

“What am I missing?” the fair skinned companion asks in confusion.

“Isn’t it obvious?” the man beside him asks.

“Apparently not,” George remarks with equal confusion.

“They’re sisters,” James starts explaining.

“Meg and her sister haven’t seen each other in about 17 years,” the other man finishes.

The girls finally pull apart, tears rolling down both of their cheeks.

“I take it you don’t go by Maggie anymore?”

“I’m called a lot of things by different people. To you, I will always be Maggie.”

She presses a kiss into Sam’s forehead before turning to her companions.

“This is my husband, Liam and brother-in-law Leo.”

Sam points.

“That’s my fiancé, James and his dad George.”

“Where were you guys heading?” James asks them as he shakes Liam’s hand.

“Meg’s family invited my brother and I to spend the holidays with them since all of our other friends all have family to spend it with,” Liam tells him. “Thought we’d do a little Christmas sightseeing before dinner.”

“How fortunate you happened to be here at the same time,” George remarks.

“They had a little help…”

Gio appears from the crowd with a knowing smile on his face.

All eyes turn to Gio as Sam and Meg catch Gio’s look.

“How?”

Gio holds up his phone with Sam’s text.

“When I realized you were exploring the city today, I remembered you saying once that you’d love to see Rockefeller Center… or the place with the big tree as you liked to call it when we were kids…” Gio teases. “I had a feeling you’d come here next so I convinced Meg to bring Liam and Leo here since neither of them have seen Rockefeller Center. My intuition is usually right.”

“You sneaky son-of-a bitch!” 

James and Liam laugh.

“Yeah, definitely sisters.”

“Why don’t we go somewhere so you two can catch up a little,” George suggests.

“You know, there’s a small coffee shop near here run by a nice Jewish couple I’m friends with,” Meg suggests. “They’re always open on Christmas.”

They reach the shop and grab a table with Sam and Meg sitting across from each other with James and Liam by their sides respectively. Gio pulls up a chair at the end of the table as George sits next to James and Leo sits next to Liam.

“So…Liam’s your husband, huh?” Sam asks Meg with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep,” Meg confirms her with a smile. “And James is your fiancé?”

“Just got engaged,” Sam tells her with a grin as she shows her the ring.

Meg shoots Sam a mischievous look.

“Our father would be so mad if he knew we both fell in love with black men.”

“Good!”

Sam crosses her arms with a huff.

“Anything that would make that waste of sperm roll in his cell is worth doing.”

“Cell? Your father’s in prison?” George asks in surprise.

“Sperm donor," Sam corrects him flatly. "That man doesn’t deserve such a title.”

“My apologies,” George states sincerely. “What happened though?”

“It’s a long and ugly story to tell.”

“The short version is he went to prison for murdering our mom and aunt,” Meg explains.

“Birth mom in my case,” Sam adds.

“That’s right! I’d heard you got adopted.”

“Yep, took my adoptive family’s last name too."

“Changed mine too. It was Russo until I married Liam.”

“Russo is Meg and Gio’s family name, if I remember correctly,” Liam explains.

Leo looks at him.

“What? You don’t think I asked my wife about her family?”

“I’m surprised dad gave up custody of you,” Meg states honestly.

“He didn’t necessarily have a choice after the bullshit he pulled when he was on parole.”

Meg shutters

“I remember that.”

“If your dad was in prison for murdering you mom and aunt, why was he allowed out on parole?” George asks.

“A question I asked every day,” Sam tells him. “The official reasoning was “good behavior”.”

“What did he do to get sent back?” Meg asks.

“That’s another long and ugly story,” Sam tells her. “All I care about was he was stripped of all rights to you and me as a result of it.”

“I didn’t realize his rights to me had been stripped as well, though it does explain how I was able to become legally emancipated so easily when I was 16.”

“My parents were looking to adopt you when they adopted me. When we learned you had run away, I decided to let it go.”

“I had heard talk at the group home I was in of him getting custody of me again so I ran,” Meg explains.

“I figured as much,” Sam remarks understandingly. “Even if it delayed our reunion several years, I’m glad you weren’t there when shit hit the fan. I take it you eventually found your way to Gio and the rest of mom’s family?”

“I found them a year after I’d run away,” Meg explains. “It helps that I knew where to go…”

“From a literal street rat to a queen,” Sam remarks. “Sounds like a fairytale…”

Liam and Leo look surprised.

“How’d you know we were royalty?” Liam asks.

“You mean other than the fact that you’re in our newspapers? You really think I didn’t notice Agent K over there lurking.”

Sam points at the man with black wavy hair in a gray suit sitting at a nearby table.

“He’s been following us since we bumped into each other and he hasn’t taken his eyes off of you two once. He’s either a bodyguard or assassin, and he stands out too much to be an assassin.”

Liam and Leo laugh.

“You noticed Bastien! That’s impressive!” Leo states.

“You don’t survive growing up on the streets of Chicago without being observant.”

“You and Meg have that in common. She knew I was royalty based on what my friends tried to order.”

“They tried to order filet mignon at a New York bar,” Meg dead panned.

Sam snorts.

“Are you serious?” 

“Somehow that reminds me,” James begins. “Meg, do you know when Sam’s birthday is?”

“Of course I do. August 13th. I celebrated it every year we were apart.”

Meg turns to Sam.

“You forgot it didn’t you?”

Sam nods.

“My birth certificate was destroyed in a flooded basement, so we could never figure it out. I just knew I was a Leo and I don’t remember my middle name either so we couldn’t look it up.”

“It’s Rosalia, after our maternal grandmother,” Meg tells her. “Samanta Rosalia."

"Samanta? Not Samantha?"

"Nope. Samanta Rosalia, Born August 13th at 1:15pm at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. 7lbs, 2oz.”

“That’s an impressive memory,” George remarks.

“I had to remember,” Meg explains. “Sammy was only 5 when we were separated. I was 9. My memory was the only thing I could take with me everywhere, so I had to remember.”

“You’re an earth sign, right? Either Taurus or Virgo, I forget which? And your middle name is something long, I think…”

“Taurus. May 18th,” Meg confirms with a nod. “And my middle name is Diana Grace. Margarita Diana Grace. Named after Princess Diana and Grace Kelly. Mommy must have known something, now that I think on it. Mommy and Auntie were the Virgos. August 31.”

“You remembered more than you realized,” James points out.

“That’s not as comforting as it sounds.”

Gio’s phone rings then.

“Hey we’ve got to head back,” he says when he hangs up. “Dinner’s starting in two hours.”

“It’s only noon!” Leo exclaims.

Gio shrugs.

“Italians. Italian holiday meals are four course affairs. There’s a reason I told you not to eat a whole lot today.”

Sam's face falls.

“But we just found each other again…”

“How long are you in New York for?” James asks hopeful.

“Meg and I are returning to Cordonia tomorrow morning,” Liam answers apologetically.

“Aren’t the two of you returning home tomorrow as well?” George reminds them.

James deflates.

“We are…”

“You should join us for Christmas dinner tonight,” Meg suggests eagerly.

“I don’t know if that’s not a good idea…”

“Why not? They’re your family too,” Meg asks.

“It’s complicated, ok?!” Sam snaps back at her before grabbing her coat and going outside.

James stands.

“I think I’d better go after her,” Meg tells James, as she sprints after Sam.

~

She finds Sam in a nearby alley sitting on the stairs of the backdoor to the café.

“I’m sorry I snapped…” 

Meg sits next to her.

“Why do you think it’s a bad idea?” Meg asks her gently. “They’re as much your family as they are mine.”

Sam looks up at her sister.

“That’s just it. They aren’t.”

“I don’t understand.”

“They knew you before and you knew them. I’ve never even met them. I may not remember much about our mother, but I remember you take after her in both looks and personality. It’s been made painfully clear to me most of my life that I take after _**him** _in everything but my hair. What if they meet me and they hate me?”

“They wouldn’t do that, Sammy.”

“How do you know that?! How do you now they won’t look at me and see _**him**_? How do you know they won’t hate me on principle.”

“Because you’re not responsible for what he did.”

“Since when has that ever mattered…”

Silence envelopes them as Meg looks at Sam; really looks at her for the first time.

She sees the guarded young woman beside her and wonders what happened to make her sweet but feisty baby sister like this. What happened in the years they were separated to make her armor so thick?

Meg takes Sam’s hands and crouches down in front of her

“Sammy, look at me."

Sam’s blue eyes meet Meg’s.

“You’re right, I don’t know that they won’t hate you on sight, but not everyone is going to hate you on principle. Let your armor down. You’ll never know if you don’t try. And if they do hate you, then that’s their loss.”

Sam sits in stunned silence at the familiarity of Meg’s words. It sounds a lot like the pep talk she gave Zig after their fight the spring they first met.

Meg pulls out a notepad and pen out of her pocket and writes down her cell phone number, email, as well as an address in north Manhattan.

“The invitation is still open if you want it. It’d mean a lot to me if you’d come, but I won’t be hurt if you don’t.”

Sam takes the note and pulls Meg into a long hug.

“I’m sorry I’m being so difficult…"

Meg hugs her back tightly.

“I can only imagine what you’ve been through over the years. Whether you come to Christmas dinner with us or not, no matter what, you won’t lose me again. I promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

-Still December 25th-

“I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this.”

Sam paces back and forth across the subway car as she and James head to north Manhattan.

George decided to get off at the penthouse to deal with Olivia while Sam and James handle this on their own.

“It’s going to be alright…” James soothes.

“What the fuck am I supposed to say when I get there?! ‘Hi, I’m the long lost daughter my birth mom had that she never introduced you to.’ This is going to be so God damn awkward!”

“You could start with “Hello”.”

“But this is important to my sister… and I do want to see her before we’re separated again. What if they don’t believe me? What if they do but they don’t like me? What if…”

“Hey.”

James stands up and reaches her with a single step, stopping her train of thought. He pulls her into his arms and gently caresses the side of her face as she looks up at him.

“Everything. Will. Be. Just. Fine…” he tells calmly but firmly.

“How do you know?” she asks him, insecurely.

“Because I know my Sam. My Sam is stronger and fiercer than anyone I’ve ever known. She’s gotten this far without her birth family and she’s doing just fine.”

Sam gives him a little smile.

“Besides, maybe you’re more like your birth mom than you think.”

“I guess that could be true…”

James presses a kiss into Sam’s forehead.

“And no matter what happens… I’ll be right by your side.” 

They sit in silence for the rest of the subway ride until they’re standing in front of a brownstone townhouse in East Harlem.

Sam takes a deep breath.

“Ok…Let’s do this.”

She pulls out her phone and quickly sends Gio a text saying ‘I’m here. What the fuck do I do now?!’.

After a few minutes, Gio opens the door and ushers them in.

“You made it! Not going to lie, I’m surprised you came.”

“So am I.”

“Hope you both came hungry. You just missed the soup/salad course and are just in time for the first main course.”

“Can we get the awkward introductions out of the way first please?” Sam asks bluntly.

Gio laughs as he leads them up a flight of stairs.

They get to the top and step into a large combination living room/ dining room with the longest dining table Sam’s ever seen in the middle of the room (she didn’t even know they made tables that seat 18 people), as well as an additional table set up at the end with a bunch of younger kids sitting at it.

A number of adults are mulling around the room with about six women moving plates from the table to the kitchen.

All conversation stops when Gio enters the room with Sam and James.

Sam can feel her heart pounding in her chest as Gio introduces her and James. James gives her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Sammy! You came!”

Meg runs forward and hugs Sam.

Sam hugs her back awkwardly.

“Hey sis…”

When a middle aged man with hair the same brown-black color as Sam and Meg approaches them, Sam startles a little.

“Easy…” he soothes. “I imagine this must be intimidating.”

“You could say that.”

“Sam, this is Uncle Nick,” Gio introduces.

“He’s Mommy’s younger brother,” Meg informs her.

Sam nods awkwardly at him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know if I should hug you or shake your hand.”

Uncle Nick smiles.

“We don’t have to do either if you aren’t comfortable,” the woman beside him tells her. “You were brave enough to come. That’s enough for us.”

“This is Aunt Carmen, Uncle Nick’s wife,” Gio introduces her.

“I remember Gio went to live with you two right before my parents adopted me.”

“That’s right,” Aunt Carmen affirms.

“We would have taken you too,” Nick fills in quickly. “But you seemed happier with your foster parents.”

Sam relaxes a little.

“I appreciate that. I wouldn’t have wanted to leave Felix.”

An elderly couple approaches them with a slightly younger old man.

“These are our grandparents; Grandma Rosalia and Grandpa Giovanni,” Meg tells Sam. “And Great-Uncle Nicolo. He’s grandpa’s brother.”

“’Rosalia…’ Meg mentioned my middle name was my grandmother’s name. I take it you’re she. Just guessing Gio is named after our grandfather.”

“Smart as a whip, you are,” Grandpa says proudly with a thick Italian accent.

“And these are my kids and their husband and wife.”

Great-Uncle Nicolo points to the four middle aged people in the room.

“Lorenzo and his wife Ann and Camilla and her husband Alonzo.”

“And whose kids are whose?”

“Enzo, Sofia, and Marco are Uncle Nick’s kids, Maria, Carlo and Luca are cousin Lorenzo’s and Lance is Cousin Camilla’s,” Gio explains.

“We’re all two years apart,” the oldest girl tells her.

“I’m 7!" exclaims the youngest.

Sam smiles at that as she quickly does the math in her head.

“That’s Marco,” Gio tells her. “Next is Sofia, Lance, Carlo, Luca, Enzo, and Maria.”

“Nice to meet you all."

“There are more Russos than this,” Gio tells her. “These are just the ones who live driving distance from New York City.”

“The table told me that much,” Sam remarks before she can stop herself.

She relaxes when everyone laughs.

“You’ve met Liam and his brother Leo, but I don’t think you were officially introduced to Bastian and Mara.”

Meg points to the man and woman sitting at the table in gray suits.

“They’re our bodyguards.”

“Come, have a seat,” Grandpa says as he ushers them into two empty seats.

“Er… can I help at all?” Sam asks as Meg and the other women leave to get food from the kitchen.

“Stay and talk with us!” the younger girl exclaims.

“Well… okay.”

Sam sits, as the others quickly bring out the food.

Sam brushes her hair behind her ear as her stomach growls.

“What’s on your hand?” Marco asks inquisitively.

“What, this?”

Sam holds up her tattooed hand.

“It’s called henna. My adoptive family are from India and are Hindu. As am I. Well, Hindu, not from India.”

“You can eat this stuff right?” Luca asks bluntly. “Aren’t Hindus supposed to be vegetarian?”

“Luca!” Lorenzo scolds.

“No, it’s okay,” Sam assures.

He might not have worded it tactfully, but Sam understood what he was asking. She looks at Luca.

“Most Hindus are but it’s not a requirement. My dad’s family is vegetarian but my mom’s side isn’t. Well except for pork. They don’t eat pork. I appreciate you checking though.”

Luca nods acceptingly.

“Well, all the meatballs and sausage are 100% beef, as is the gravy and meat sauce,” Grandma Rosalia assures with a New York accent. “Old family recipe!”

Sam only recognizes a few dishes on the table, so she decides to try little of everything.

“Marco said all the kids are two years apart; right?” Sam asks as they eat.

“Yes,” Enzo confirms.

“I just realized that Gio is two years younger than Meg but two years older than me,” Sam points out.

“How old are you?” Sofia asks excitedly.

“Twenty-one."

“Tell us about your adoptive parents,” Aunt Carmen asks.

“Mom teaches piano out of our house and Dad is an accountant. He’s ridiculously good at math. He used to help me with my math homework when Felix was too sick to help.”

“Gio tells us he passed away,” Uncle Nick asks.

“He did,” Sam confirms. “It sucks, but there are worse things than dying.”

“Do you mind if we ask what happened?” Camilla asks.

“His sickle cell disease started giving him seizures that eventually caused him to have a massive stroke,” Sam explains. “He’s either in a better place or he isn’t. Either way, he’s not in pain anymore.”

“He’s in a better place or he isn’t? What does that even mean?” Lance asks bluntly.

“Lance.” Camilla warns.

“Felix was Christian and if there is a heaven, that’s where he is.”

“You respect Felix’s beliefs while maintaining your own,” Grandpa finishes acceptingly.

“More or less,” Sam affirms.

“So what about you, Sammy?” Meg asks eagerly.

“I’m a junior in college,” Sam states. “I’m currently an English major but I have enough credits to pick a second major.”

“Any idea what you’ll pick?” Maria asks.

“Business,” Sam answers. “I just got an opportunity today to intern with a business so I’m going to see how I like it before I decide.”

“And what about you James?” Grandma asks.

“I’m a writer,” he says. “I’ve written a novel that’s set to be published later this year.”

After they finish eating, they all take a break while the last course finishes cooking.

“James, it’s good to see you again,” Liam remarks.

“Likewise,” James says.

Sam looks around the living room at all of the pictures and such while James and Liam talk.

A book on the mantle catches Sam’s eye.

“You have my book…” she says in amazement.

“Of course!” Grandpa says. “It is well written. It is no wonder it has been a hit.”

“We’ve all read it multiple times,” Gio tells her. "Grandpa's a fan of Vasquez."

“You know, James and I both worked for him; right? James longer than me.”

“What was he like?”

Sam has never seen an old man look starry eyed before.

“A crotchety b…”

Sam trails off when she remembers the kids.

"Er... old man. A wise, crotchety old man, but crotchety nonetheless.”

“Sounds like a man after my husband’s heart,” Grandma teases.

They serve the final course and dessert, talking about random subjects.

Sam is kinda surprised how easy it is to talk with everyone.

She watches Grandma Rosalia flirt with her Grandfather before ranting about something else and hears her cousins all laughing and joking with her and it kind of feels like Sam has always belonged.

However after so many years with an adoptive family, it feels odd and more than a little overwhelming. She honestly doesn’t know how she’s supposed to feel right now. Especially since she has no real memory of the woman that connects her to these people.

After dessert, Sam excuses herself to use an upstairs restroom (the downstairs ones are all occupied).

On her way back, she passes a door that makes her stop in her tracks.

On the door are pictures of various celebrities and such with two names, Athena and Allegra. One of them she recognized as Gio’s mom’s name.

The other is her birth mom’s.


	13. Chapter 13

~still Dec. 25~

Sam stares at the name on the door in front of her.

**_'Allegra'_ **

This must have been her birth mother’s room when she was a little girl.

She reaches for the doorknob, but hesitates.

She knows it’s rude to snoop but this is the closest she’s ever been to learning about her birth mother. At the same time, she’s kind of afraid of learning about her birth mother.

On impulse, Sam pulls out her phone and calls the one person who has been able to talk Sam through her conflicting feelings about her biological family since the moment she entered Sam's life.

The phone rings twice before it’s answered.

“Hello?”

Sam sits down on the floor outside the room.

“Mommy?”

“Sammy, is everything alright, sweetie?” her mom asks in a serious tone. She knows she’s only “mommy” when Sam is insecure or scared.

Sam looks around the hallway.

“Honestly, I don’t know how to answer that… Um… I found my sister.”

“Oh wow, that’s big!” her mom says.

Sam can hear her dad in the background but she can just picture her mom waving him off.

“How’s she doing? Is she doing ok?”

“Um… yeah, I’d says she is,” Sam rambles with an emotional laugh. “I’ll explain later, but that isn’t why I’m calling…”

“What’s wrong, Sweetie?” her mom asks patiently. She knows Sam tends to ramble when she’s like this.

“I’m… with my birth mom’s family right now… James is here too… so are Gio and my sister.”

“What are they like? Your birth mother’s family, I mean.”

Sam can tell that last part was more for her dad than her.

“My grandmother’s a firecracker…” Sam rambles. “And some of my younger cousins are blunt and straight forward, they all crack terrible jokes and puns…”

“They sound like someone I know.”

Sam smiles at the affectionate in her mom's voice.

“Yeah, that’s the thing... Everyone… it’s weird… ”

“It’s a lot to take in,” her mom supplies understandingly. “Being in a room full of people who are similar to you and related to you but are complete strangers.”

“It is,” Sam admits. “It’s just so… comfortable… with these people… like I’m a missing puzzle piece or something… but still… before today… I mean… I knew they existed but… I don’t know what I should be feeling right now…”

“Forget how you’re supposed to feel. How do you feel?”

“Scared,” Sam admits. “I’m happy they’ve been so accepting of me and they seem to genuinely care about my comfort and well-being… but it feels like I’m waiting for the ground to drop out from beneath me. My gut is telling me I can trust them but still…”

“I imagine that’s complicated even more by how little you know about your birth mother.”

“That’s the other reason I called.”

Sam takes a shaky breath.

“I’m sitting outside the bedroom door for the room she grew up. I know it would be rude to look around but…”

“Curiosity isn’t a sin, my dear.”

“I know but… I’m scared.”

“It takes a lot of courage to admit that, and you’ve admitted it twice so far.”

Sam laughs.

“It sucks to admit that!”

“I’m sure it does for a fierce girl like you. I won’t tell you what you should do right now, but you may never get this chance to know your birth mother.”

“I know that too. I guess I’m just worried what I’ll learn. I love you both so much…”

“Sammy,” her mom interrupts gently. “Are you afraid if you learn about your birth mother, you’ll somehow love me less or hurt my feelings?”

“Kinda…” 

“Sammy, listen to me…” her mother begins. “Love isn’t diminished by loving others. You aren’t loving me less by also loving your birth mother. You aren’t loving your adoptive family less by also learning to love you biological family. Love is infinite, Sammy. You can make as much of it as you want.”

Sam smiles.

“Thanks Mom. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’ll tell you what I find when I get home tomorrow,” Sam tells her.

“Your dad and I look forward to it.”

Sam hangs up before standing and facing the door.

“Okay, let’s do this…”

She takes a deep breath before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open.

There are two full sized beds in the room; one in the corner to the right of the door, one on the far side of the room in the adjacent corner. In the middle of the room against the wall opposite from the beds is a large wooden dresser with six drawers and a vanity mirror. On the dresser is a picture of two teenage girls in a cap and gown. Around their necks are the lockets that Sam and Meg wear.

“Allegra and Aunt Athena…”

Sam picks it up for a closer look.

Athena has long, wavy, black hair, dark olive skin, and brown eyes.

“Gio looks like his mom…”

She looks closer at her mom in the picture. Allegra’s hair is the same shade of brown-black as Meg’s, but it’s styled like Sam’s; pulled back at the sides and held in back by a barrette. In fact, except for her face and eyes, she looks a lot like Sam did when she graduated high school.

“Guess I look more like her than I thought…”

Sam sets the picture down and turns toward the bed furthest from the door with the name Allegra over it.

She’s immediately bombarded with posters of Elvis with James Dean sprinkled in.

Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Wow… really, Allegra? I mean, Elvis I agree with… it actually kind of explains a lot… but James Dean too? Seriously?!”

Sam looks around her birth mom’s half of the room and sees a bunch of pictures of Allegra behind a piano or in a choir.

“Mom played piano and sang… Looks like she was pretty good…”

She sees a couple photo albums on the shelf of Allegra’s nightstand.

Sam sits on the bed and starts to flip through one.

It’s a scrapbook her mom made. She and her twin look like they’re freshmen in high school at the beginning. Every now and then, there would be a picture of her mom with a boy she was apparently dating. Every single one of them has their hair either long and pulled back in a ponytail or short and slicked back, with a cigarette in their mouth and is wearing a leather jacket with blue jeans. A few of them even have a motorcycle.

“Allegra had a type… Explains how she fell for my birth father at least. Allegra, I have a best friend you would just love to pieces.”

She turns the page and sees a copy of her birth mom’s high school newspaper with an article she wrote.

“Not a bad article…” Sam states after reading it.

As she finishes the book and puts it back, she pulls out the second scrapbook and gets the biggest shock of her life when she opens it and finds pictures of her birth mom standing in the middle of a very familiar quad.

“Mom went to Hartfeld?!”

Sam feels like she’s in the twilight zone as she sees pictures of her mom in one of Hartfeld’s freshman dorms with five other people. There are more pictures of familiar places around campus, like the café and football field and familiar teachers and staff.

One of which looks very familiar.

"Professor Vasquez knew my birth mom?! I wonder if he knew?"

Vasquez is in a lot of them. Apparently she was his assistant.

"Did that cantankerous bastard ever smile?!”

More and more, Sam starts to see articles for Hartfeld’s newspaper that her mom wrote.

“These are amazing! What the hell happened?!” 

She turns a page around what would have been her mom’s sophomore year and quickly gets her answer when she sees a familiar tall man with long, strawberry blond hair in a ponytail and baby blue eyes wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans.

Her birth father.

There are a lot of pictures of them together after that.

Sam notices that around the time they start to date is also when the pictures of her birth mom’s friends start to disappear, as well as her writing. All except for Professor Vasquez, but eventually he did too.

Several pages later, there’s a court marriage license followed by an ultrasound a month later. The book ends there.

Sam looks at the dates and figures it out herself.

Her birth father started isolating her birth mom from her friends as they dated. He also seems to have convinced her to give up writing. Then somewhere between sophomore and junior year, her birth mom got pregnant with Meg, at which point she drops out of college and marries Sam’s birth father. From what Sam can see from her scrapbook, her birth mom doesn’t seem the type to not use protection, but given what Sam knows about her birth father and their relationship, she wouldn’t be surprised if he sabotaged the condom or just straight up lied about wearing one to get her pregnant.

Sam puts the album back and stands to leave when she spots something on the bookshelf next to the dresser on Allegra’s side of the room that makes her stop in her tracks.

She looks closer and sees two more scrapbooks.

One of them has her sister’s full birth name on its binding. Beside it is a simple red scrapbook with ‘Samanta Rosalia’ written on the binding.

No last name, just her first and middle names.

Sam pulls it off of the shelf and looks through it.

The first thing she sees is a copy of her birth certificate.

For the first time in her life, she sees baby pictures of herself with a 2 year old Gio, 4 year old Meg, and Aunt Athena each holding her.

As she flips through it, there are pictures of her in a high chair, stroller, and learning to walk. Four and a half years of birthdays and holidays all captured in a single scrapbook. At the end of the scrapbook, she finds a letter in an envelope.

She opens it and finds a letter dated Christmas when Sam was 4 written in her birth mom’s handwriting.

“My dearest daughters,

Merry Christmas. I’ve made many mistakes in my life, but the two of you are not among them. My hope for you both is that you learn from my mistakes…”

Sam skips over Meg’s portion to her own.

“Sammy, may the fire in your heart never be extinguished, may you grow to be stronger, wiser, and braver than I was, may you never let anyone tell you that you deserve anything less than the best, may your voice never be silenced by how others might view you.

You have a good heart, my Sammy and a strong will. There will be people your whole life who will try to tell you who you are. When they do, you scream and yell and punch back at them and tell them “No! This is who I am!”…”

“May these lockets connect your hearts the way they’ve always connected mine with my sister.

Love you, Mom.”

Sam’s vision swims as her eyes fill with tears.

She startles when she hears movement at the door, but relaxes as Meg walks in and wraps an arm.

“Figured I’d find you in here after you disappeared,” she says.

Sam doesn’t answer.

“I see you found Mommy’s scrapbooks…”

Sam nods.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” Meg tells her. “You probably don’t remember her.”

“I do…” Sam admits quietly. “It’s the only memory I have of her and I wish with all my heart that it weren’t.”

“What memory is that?”

“The last time I saw her… The first time I met our father… the day he…”

Meg pulls Sam into her shoulder as she cries.

“I heard a commotion in the living room so I peeked out of our room. I saw him in the living room with his hands around her neck. I ran up to him and started hitting him with my fists… but I wasn’t strong enough… He then picked me up and threw me out the window…”

“That’s how you ended up in the dumpster under the window,” Meg says. “That’s where you were found that day. By a gang of bikers I understand. They’re the ones who called the police and kept him there until they arrived.”

“I tried to stop him! I tried!”

“Sammy, what happened to Mommy wasn’t your fault. If anything, you gave Mommy the courage to leave him in the first place.”

Sam looks at her.

“Really?"

“Mommy was two months pregnant when she and I left. You gave her the courage to leave.”

That reminds her.

“You weren’t born in Chicago, were you?”

“No, I was born in a city in Canada,” Meg explains. “It called Northbridge.”

“That’s a two hour drive from my college.”

“What college do you go to?”

“Hartfeld. How did we all end up in Chicago?”

“Gio and Aunt Athena lived there,” Meg explains. “It was the closest place she could get to.”

They sit in silence for a very long time.

“I don’t want to leave yet,” Sam mutters tiredly.

“Grandpa invited you and your fiancé to stay the night if you want. It’s getting kinda late and you’ve had an emotional day.”

“Only if you’re staying too,” Sam states.

Meg kisses her sister’s forehead before helping her into their mother’s old bed after taking her shoes and jacket off.

Meg moves to sleep in the other bed, but Sam holds fast to her hand and refuses to let go. Meg smiles and climbs in bed next to her sister.

Just like they did the last time they spent the night together before being sent to different foster homes as kids, Sam clings to Meg as they quickly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

~Dec. 26th-

“Thanks for letting us stay the night,” Sam tells her grandparents, uncle, and Gio the next morning.

Meg and Liam left earlier that morning for Cordonia and Leo left for who-knows-where.

“It was our pleasure,” Grandma Rosalia tells her. “It’s good to know one of my granddaughters inherited my spark. Your sister and Sofia are wonderful girls, but they definitely take after your grandfather’s family. Too much sugar, not enough spice.”

Sam giggles.

“For you,” Grandpa says as he gives her a gift bag.

Sam blinks before taking the bag and looking inside.

“Mom’s scrapbooks! And my baby pictures!”

She looks up at them.

“Don’t you want to keep these?”

“We have copies of your baby pictures,” Grandma assures her. “And you’ll get more out of your mother’s scrapbooks than we will.”

“Adoptive family should have baby pictures,” Grandpa tells her affectionately.

“I’ll admit, I’ve never had a grandfather before,” Sam tells him. “Both my adoptive grandfathers were gone long before I joined the family. It’s kinda nice.”

“Grandfathers' spoil granddaughters,” Grandpa tells her. “It is known.”

She hugs her grandparents before looking at Uncle Nick.

“It’s been nice to finally meet you. I’d love to get to know you all better.”

“Same,” he tells her before they both hug.

He looks at James when they pull away.

“You take care of her, young man.”

James nods.

“I intend to. For as long as she’ll have me.”

She and Gio look at each other for a moment before Sam hugs him tight. When they pull apart, Sam playfully punches him in the shoulder.

“Don’t disappear again!”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Gio promises.

After a few more good-byes, she and James head for the nearest subway.

“Are you happy you went?” James asks her after they get settled on the subway.

“I am,” Sam admits to him calmly. “I hadn’t realized how long I had blamed myself for my birth mom’s death. Now, I feel like I can finally move past it.”

“I’m glad you got to learn more about her,” James tells her. “And yourself.”

“Me too,” Sam tells him. “It turns out we have more in common than I thought. I had no idea she went to Hartfeld. Or that she wrote.”

Sam snaps her fingers as she remembers.

“That reminds me; I need to show Gabriela my birth mom’s scrapbook of Hartfeld when we get back.”

“How come?”

“You’re not going to believe this,” Sam tells him. “But apparently my birth mom was Professor Vasquez's assistant when she went to Hartfeld.”

“Seriously?!”

The rest of the train ride back involved them talking about whether or not Vasquez figured out Sam was his old assistant’s daughter.

When they get back, Sam runs downstairs to get her things together while James pulls his car around front.

While packing her things, her eyes fall on a final package in her bag.

Olivia’s Christmas present.

Sam sets it aside as she finishes getting her things.

She leaves her suitcase by the elevator down to the lobby and sets off with the present to look for Olivia. She finds her sitting at the desk in the study. She was so engrossed in what she was working on, she didn’t even hear Sam come in.

Sam drops the present on the desk, making Olivia jump in her seat.

“Got you a Christmas present.”

Sam turns on her heel and walks back to the door.

“Give it away, burn it, keep it; I don’t care.”

Olivia opens it and gasps in wonder as she sees a beautifully framed copy of the photoshoot she did in Paris; the one she mentioned the first time she and Sam met.

Olivia looks guiltily down at the picture and hesitates for a moment before standing up.

“Sam, wait!”

Sam stops halfway to the door and looks back at Olivia as she walks around the desk.

“I’m… sorry… for the way I acted.”

It was a sincere apology at least.

“You should be,” Sam tells her firmly. “I love your son dearly, Mrs. Ashton and the fact that you think the ONLY reason anyone would want to be with him for two years is for his money and name is truly sad. You were so sure you knew what was best that you were willing to sacrifice James’ happiness for your selfish vanity. I’m done kissing your pompous ass. Either like me or don’t. I don’t give a shit anymore.”

Sam continues to the door.

“Despite what you might think, Sam. I have nothing against you, dear.”

Sam looks back at Olivia.

“Keep telling yourself that, Olivia. Someday, it might be true.”

After hugging George goodbye, James and Sam get in their car and drive away.

~five months later~

Sam stops and gets the mail before walking up the stairs to her apartment with James. Baxter greets her at the door along with the chorus of hellos from her friends scattered throughout her apartment.

“How’s my favorite doggie today?” Sam coos as she ruffles Baxter’s ears.

Baxter wags his tail in response as he licks Sam’s face and lips.

“You seriously kiss James with that mouth?” Becca asks in disgust.

“I sure do,” Sam tells her, wiping her faces off and kisses James on the cheek before she walking over to the kitchen to pour herself some iced tea while going through the mail.

“You guys are so domestic now,” Kaitlyn remarks. “It’s like you’re already married.”

“Speaking of which, any thoughts about your wedding?” Zig asks.

“We have some ideas,” James tells them.

Sam interrupts the conversation with a squeal of excitement as she reads a letter addressed to her.

“Wow! That’s a high decibel!” Abbie exclaims with a wince.

“Good news, I take it?” Zack asks.

“YEP!”

Sam she shows them the letter.

It’s an invitation from Cordonia.

“Lady Samanta Weiss and all attachés are cordially invited to attend a royal ball at the royal palace in Cordonia on June 25th.

Please RSVP by June 1st.

PS. Dogs are permitted.”

“I CAN BRING BAXTER!!” Sam exclaims joyfully as she takes said dog’s paws and dances around the room with him.

Baxter loyally wags his tail and howls with joy along with Sam’s happiness.

“A royal ball?” Chris asks.

“Lady Samanta?” Kaitlyn asks.

“Attachés?” Abbie asks.

“It’s a formal invitation,” Sebastian explains. “And attaché essentially means she can invite people to accompany her.”

“It’s during summer break before my internships starts,” Sam starts. “Would you all be interested in going?”

“Fuck yeah I would!” Zig tells her.

“I’m in,” Chris adds.

“As if I’d miss a chance like this,” Becca states.

"I must admit, I am intrigued," Sebastian states.

“Zack, Kaitlyn, would you like to bring Grant and Annisa?” Sam asks.

“You bet we would!” Zack says.

“I’d like to come,” Abbie adds. “Is Tyler invited? I know he’s on thin ice with you right now after the Alpha fiasco.”

“I wasn’t going to but if you want him to come, you can invite him,” Sam tells her.

“I’ll tell him,” Abbie says.

“Yay! We’re going to Cordonia!” Sam exclaims.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly very surprised this fic didn't get deleted of tumblr, considering it has 2 NSFW scenes. Figured I'd move it before it did.


End file.
